Farewell My Sweet Dreams
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: #1 of the LxS Christmas Special! Complete. Watari forces L to take a year long vacation at the Nakahara Mansion. What begins as hate will turn into love. L will degrade into OOC-it's bound to happen with this group...
1. Chapter 1

**_Farewell, My Sweet Dreams..._**

_Post Death Note—L survives. _

_L will slowly but surely decay into OOCness…_

_L Lawliet is forced by Watari to take a year off and have Mello and Near handle some cases while he's on a year long vacation. L does not take this well, but is forced to move into the Nakahara mansion none the less. Hate will become Love!_

_Warning: Spoilers--but hopefully a false alarm. I mean, shouldn't everyone have figured out L's name by now? This warning goes for all the other stories in the L and Sunako Christmas Special_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

L Lawliet finished unpacking and looked about the room again. It was dark—even if it was just to keep him from getting a headache.

"Lawliet-san," Oda-kun shouted. "Dinner's ready." L sighed and went to join the five teenagers downstairs.

Each teenager was vastly different from the other:

Toyoma Yukinojo was sweet, somewhat innocent, and kind natured.

Morii Ranmaru could only, to L's own observation, be described as flirtatious to a fault; maybe even worse.

Oda Takenaga was stoic and scholarly if not a tad feminist (L didn't mind that so much).

There was also the boorish Takano Kyouhei—the boy was as strong as he was (L hated to say, more for pity of Takano) beautiful.

Lastly was the only girl among the group: Nakahara Sunako.

L wasn't entirely sure what he thought of Sunako. She looked a lot like him, or at least dressed like him. But he never encountered her before in his life, so he had no idea how they could both be "fashion illiterate"…L passed the thought from his mind.

There was one thing that they did have in common: all of them were idiots. Though, he could at least carry an intelligent conversation with Oda-kun.

L was led into the dining room. Nakahara-chan decided to give them a feast to welcome him into their household.

But that aside, he couldn't help getting a headache whenever he was near them…it had only been a day since he moved into their home and already….

~Flashback~

"L," Watari said. "I've wanted to say this for a while now. But since you took on the Kira case, you've been looking worse…and your habit of eating sugar has _gotten_ worse."

"Watari, that's how I always eat—"

"Yesterday, you poured thirteen sugar cubes in your tea. The day before, you had a whole cake. You might as well have been bouncing off the wall! L, you're going to take a vacation—one year—away from your normal life."

"Eh?" L asked. "Why?"

"You look like hell. You've lost weight—how so, I'll never know considering all the sweets you've eaten—and you need more sleep, those bags are getting worse to look at. Maybe some healthier activities might do you some good."

"But my work—"

"You've got enough money to take a ten year holiday and have enough to live on."

"That's not what I meant," L muttered, rubbing his temple. "I meant who'll be there to take over investigations that ordinary detectives can't handle?"

"Think of it as on the field training for Near and Mello."

L bit his thumb. "I don't have a choice do I?"

"No," Watari laughed. "You do not. I already spoke to a friend of mine in the Entertainment business."

"What?!"

"Relax, I'm not that mean. She has a boarding house that you can stay in with her wards."

~End Flashback~

Well, the food wasn't bad, L was man enough to admit that, but he wished there were sweeter foods available.

The boys, he regretted to say, were pigs.

Nakahara-chan, on the other hand, ate like…

She wasn't in the dining room…

"Ah? Where's Nakahara-chan?"

"She usually eats in her room," Morii-kun said.

"Sunako-chan passes out around us if we're in the same room with her too long."

"She thinks she'll melt," Takano-kun laughed.

L set his chopsticks down, having eaten enough. Hearing such…such…

Nonsense didn't really seem to cut the mustard…

He stomped to Nakahara-chan's room and opened the door. The room was just as dark as his. But…worse?

She had a bookshelf with texts with pictures of witch burnings, serial killings, forensics, and the like. She was watching a movie that L didn't recognize—it looked quite gruesome, even for him. There were three anatomical models lined up in one corner of the room.

L felt his stomach rebel simply from the movie. But at the same time, he reminded himself to borrow those books and look through her movie collection later.

"Nakahara-chan," he growled.

"Get out!" she shrieked, "OUT!"

L grabbed the girl by the waist and carried her out. Once they were in the living room, he set her down on the couch. "Now, what's this about melting when you're in the same room as the boys?"

"They're bright!"

"That doesn't mean you'll melt!"

"They're dazzlingly bright," she spat. "I'll melt."

"No. You won't. A person cannot melt from being in the room with people with the looks of an idol."

"Yes, they can."

"No, they can't."

"Yes, they _can_."

"No, they _can't_."

"Yes, they can!"

"No, they can't!"

"Can, can, can!"

"I'm not going to bring myself to your maturity level, Nakahara Sunako," L sighed. Feeling another headache coming, L took a deep breath. "Now, are you willing to rationalize the actual possibility of a person melting by being in the presence of other people?"

"Not interested," Sunako said bluntly, getting off the couch. L grabbed her shoulder. Sunako grabbed his hand and threw him over her shoulder.

L landed with a thud on his back and he tried to cry out, but no sound came out.

Yah.

It hurt that much.

Sunako took the chance to run off back to her room.

L felt his eyes well up and he forced himself to stand.

Takano-kun entered the room and stared at him. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"That brat…" L hissed. Red hot anger flowed through the super sleuth like never before. Not even Light angered him so much. "I will rationalize with that insufferable child!"

"Eh?"

"Lawliet-san looks angry…" Morii-kun muttered.

"I'm scared!" Toyoma-kun whimpered.

"Lawliet-san, is something wrong?" Oda-kun asked.

L turned to the four boys, glaring.

The boys shivered and ran off, screaming. Except Takano-kun. He shook his head. "You're scarier than she is."

"I'm about to get a _lot_ scarier," L snapped. "Trust me."

"This'll be interesting," Takano-kun said, smirking.

"Look, pretty boy," L snarled, Takano-kun's temple throbbed. L didn't care. "Don't worry about the rent. Whatever you owe Nakahara-san, I'll pay it for all four of you punks. I'll take care of the girl for you."

Takano-kun's eyes began to water, forgetting the insult. "I love you, Aniki!" He attempted to hug L, who punched him.

"Lawliet-san is good enough. Don't call me Aniki or anything even associated with the word."

Takano-kun wasn't listening. He ran to tell the others.

L heaved another sigh and went to make a plan. Dealing with Nakahara Sunako-chan was going to be more troublesome than the Kira case.

_Well_, L thought, _at least I'll have something to keep me busy. Just you wait, Nakahara-chan—you'll never know what hit you._

_

* * *

_Helloooo, my daaaarling readers! Welcome to the L and Sunako Christmas Special (it seriously needs a better name...but oh well-that's what it is).

For the next twenty four days, I will be posting one story and a chapter of a story (or stories) as a Christmas present to those of you who dearly enjoyed my story "The Day That I Met You."

Thank you for reading and I look forward to your reviews (which are completely optional, but most definately appreciated).


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The next morning, L woke early and snuck downstairs to Sunako's room. He gently opened the door, thankful that it didn't squeak, and turned on every light in the room.

Sunako screamed bloody murder and threw jars at him.

L dodged every one. He tackled the supposedly "inhuman" girl and pinned her arms to her side and her legs with his.

Sunako tried thrash and flail, but L would not release his hold.

"You've got one choice, Nakahara-chan," L reasoned, though doubtful that the fifteen year old girl was listening to him. "Listen to what I'm about to tell you and embed it in your mind."

"Go to hell," Sunako shouted.

L sighed and they remained that way for an hour.

Sunako kept thrashing and even screamed herself hoarse.

Toyoma-kun walked in. L glared at him.

"Oh my God!" he shouted. "Lawliet-san, what are you doing! Stop trying to rape Sunako-chan!"

"What!?" L shouted, horror seeping into his bones. "NO! I'm not trying to rape her or anyone in the house!"

"Sure," Sunako sneered. She had stopped thrashing and now smiled sadistically at him. "Hentai."

"Damn it!"

"You got yourself into this mess!"

_Snap!_

"Morii-kun," L shouted, jumping off Sunako. "Give me that camera!"

"I don't think I will."

"Then," L said, trying to regain his usually calm composure, "I'll have to rip it from your hands!"

And out flew all sense of dignity, morality, and sanity.

"Are you crazy?" Morii-kun shouted. "This is a piece of artwork that cost _insert inexcusably and sinfully large number_ yen!"

Everyone in the room stared at Morii-kun as though he was from Mars.

"Where in the world did you get that kind of money?!" L shouted.

"My parents bought it for me," he sneered. "Bet you can't say that!"

"No," L admitted. "I can say better: I buy my own toys." He lunged at the redhead play boy, who ran with all his might.

L sighed: he was at a loss for what to do! He felt like he was dealing with five year olds instead of fifteen year olds.

Being called a pervert was one thing, but he knew he was _not _a rapist!

He chased the red haired pimp (AN: yes, Ranmaru is a total pimp! He just needs the pimp cane :D) all over the house.

Finally, L stopped and worked out the physics mentally on how he was going to catch the pimp named Ranmaru. Finally he figured it out and ran to the boy's room.

He wished he didn't. L ignored the things around the room (ya don't want to know) and waited for Ranmaru to return to his room.

L did, however, grab the rope and quickly made a lasso. He smirked evilly to himself. Ranmaru would wish he never crossed onto L's bad side.

The door opened and Ranmaru came in, talking on the phone to one of his many who—girlfriends.

L lassoed the teenage playboy and dragged him out of the room.

"Takano-kun, Toyoma-kun, Oda-kun, take care of his room."

"What?!" all four shouted.

"I'll pay you," L said. "Just clean it up and make it into something more…shall we say respectable."

The other three boys smirked and ran into Ranmaru's room. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ranmaru shouted at L.

"Revenge is sweet," was all L said as he dragged Ranmaru away from the room and to the roof. L tied him up good and left him there. "Stay, boy," he said. "I'll be back later."

"Gah! You're going to forget me aren't you!?"

L shrugged. "Maybe…"

"LAWLIET!!!"

L snickered and left Ranmaru on the roof. He sighed and all sanity, morality, and dignity returned. Of course, they brought embarrassment along with them.

L, after realizing that he had debased himself to the level of an affluent teenager like the children he was now living with, went to his own room and called Watari.

"It's only been two days."

"I know that. Get me out. Now."

"Absolutely out of the question."

"Watari, if you don't get me out, I'm going to lose my mind!"

"Why are you yelling?"

"I just tied a sex-driven teenager up with a rope that was lying around in the middle of the floor and left him on the damn roof!" L screamed into the receiver.

Watari was silent and sweat dropped over the phone. "You tied a teenager up with a spare cord of rope and…left him on the roof?"

"_Now_ will you get me out?"

"No."

"What?!"

"I think that this might actually be healthy for you to at least let lose a little bit."

"And lose my sanity along with my dignity?"

"L, you've been working on cases since you were…what…seven?"

"Six!"

"Living with normal teenagers might allow you to let loose and be a child. Goodness you never had a real childhood, did you?"

"Whose fault is that?!"

"Mine. This might be better for you than I first thought. Well, I've got to go. Good luck."

"Watari! Don't you dare—"

_Click._

L let the phone drop to the floor and he collapsed to the ground in utter despair. He crawled over to a corner of the room and cried.

This was going to be one…_long…__year_.

L wished he never solved the Kira case. "Light! Save me!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

L woke late the next morning. When he went downstairs, he found his breakfast and a note:

_We're at school. We'll see you later._

L sighed with relief. _There really is a god. Thank Kami it's not Light, he'd just have them skip school to torture me._

Back in the county jail, Light sneezed.

L ate the food and left the mansion, deciding to stock up on candy. Of course, the nearest place was a convenience store, so all the sweets were lollypops, donuts and whatever else he could find.

L shrugged—yes, he was that desperate.

After dumping as many sweets and such into a basket, he went to the cashier.

They stared at him as though he was inhuman. L smirked, and tapped his card against his cheek. "Do you really want to defy me?"

"Er…no…"

They rang the number a few minutes later and L left rather happily, a lollypop in his mouth. When he returned to the mansion, he snuck into Sunako's room and took out…

_Ooh. I remember this movie._ The Nightmare before Christmas in his hands, he went to the parlor. L used to love this movie before he turned ten. When he wasn't working, he'd watch it whenever he could.

He giggled strangely, almost creepily, when the movie began. He mouthed the words of "this is Halloween" at the beginning and ate a box of donuts and downed several glasses of milk through the movie.

He returned to Sunako's room again after finish that movie and took out Edward Scissorhands before playing that movie.

It was brighter, but still, he felt relaxed, almost calm by the time the teenagers came home.

They had, apparently, rescued Ranmaru, but L did not notice them come in.

"Hey, candy," Kyouhei said, reaching for a strawberry cake.

L kicked Kyouhei and the boy flew across the room.

L's eyes glowed deep red. "Don't touch."

Kyouhei normally would have retorted, but he was unconscious.

"Whoa…he's stronger than Kyouhei!"

"Go," L snarled, "do your homework."

They left him to his musings and L took his treats up to his room.

He glanced after coming back and saw that she was taking her videos back.

"You're done with them right?"

"Yes."

"Next time, get your own videos."

L's eye twitched. He felt his dignity begin to slip away, as well as morality and sanity. He balled his hand into a fist and approached the girl. Sunako didn't seem fazed at all when he cornered her, punching the wall.

"I don't like you, brat," L growled, staring at her harshly. "Nor do I like your housemates, but I don't like you especially, Nakahara-chan. Already I've figured out what I'd do to all five of you if I could kill you."

Sunako blinked and smirked. "Go ahead and kill the boys. I'll gladly help, trust me. Besides, I want to see a real corpse."

"My policy is ladies first."

"I'm not a lady."

"Girls first, then."

"I'd like to see you try to kill me. You won't be able to even lay a finger on me."

_Why, oh why, did I get rid of the Death Note?_ L asked himself. His black eyes stared into her violet. _She has pretty eyes…what am I thinking?_

L raised an eyebrow and stroked her cheek with a finger. S

Sunako snarled and pulled away, hitting his hand back.

"I just laid a finger on you, Brat. Killing all of you will be _that _easy." He turned and walked to the bathroom. He needed a bath—something to do to help him think.

After getting into the bath, L tilted his head back and reclined, eyes closed.

He saw those violet eyes stare at him defiantly deep into his subconscious. L opened his eyes, berating himself. He never had any interest in women before—not because he didn't like women. He just wanted to find a girl that was mature enough and smart enough for him.

_Maybe that small encounter was bad enough. I certainly shouldn't have threatened her and her housemates._

L mentally beat the crap out of himself. All sanity was seeping out of him the longer he stayed here. By the time Watari came to pick him back up in a year, L would have to be sent to a mental hospital. If it got so bad that he really did kill the boys and Nakahara-chan, he'd probably be sharing a cell with Light.

He closed his eyes again. And her eyes stared back, daring him to try to kill her. He opened them again, frowning.

_Why are those eyes burned into my mind?_

He closed his eyes for a third time, but this time, when her violet eyes glared at him, daring him—coaxing his insanity—his lips moved without him truly thinking:

_Sunako-chan…_

L opened his eyes for the fourth time and he sat up quickly. "What is going on with me?" he asked himself. "She's a kid."

_**But you've got to admit**__;_ a nasty little voice murmured in his inner mind's ear, _**she's got nice eyes.**_

L hadn't heard that voice since Misa. Of course, he instantly shut the voice off and forgot about that feeling. He was glad he did. Misa, the second Kira, was worse than Light on many grounds—idiotic girls just caused trouble.

_**Next time you're alone with her, kiss her.**_

"Absolutely not," L said to himself. He stood and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist. "What would be the point of doing something so pointless?"

L dried himself and got dressed before heading to his room again. He had just closed the door when someone knocked. Sighing, he answered. Oda-kun was outside.

"Dinner's ready."

"Not hungry," L snapped, shutting the door in the teenager's face. So long as he was around any of them, he'd go mad. The only logical conclusion, therefore, was to avoid them.

_This was all Watari's fault_, L reasoned. _If not for him forcing me to come here, I wouldn't be having any problems with my sanity!_

He grabbed a book and began to read.

He finished two chapters when someone knocked on the door again. L rolled his eyes and went to answer the door, again.

Sunako shoved his dinner in his hands and left. He raised an eyebrow and looked out the door, watching her go.

_**Damn! She's hot! **_The evil inner voice shouted. It wolf whistled.

_Go away_, L mentally snapped.

_**Just do her already!**_

L closed the door and set the food down on his desk before slapping himself—hard. The voice left. L rubbed his cheek and sighed before taking his dinner and, grudgingly, ate it.

He grabbed a notebook and began to write.

_Assassination Plot of Following Teenagers:_

_Nakahara Sunako—rip those damnably gorgeous eyes out with that damnably sharp tongue and stab repeatedly with a very sharp kitchen knife._

_Takano Kyouhei—Find an iron maiden…burn the remains._

_Morii Ranmaru—Castrate then hang from the top of the roof upside down with the knife that was used to kill Nakahara in his heart._

_Toyoma Yuki—…Will get back later…_

_Oda Takenaga—burn alive!_

After L had written the list, he blinked, and stared at said list in sheer horror of what he had written. He tore the page out and ripped it to shreds. He grabbed the phone and speed-dialed Watari.

"L, for crying out loud!"

"SAVE ME!!!"

"Here's Mello."

"No! Watari—"

"Hey, L," Mello said.

L sighed. "Hello."

"Something up?"

"I've come to hate teenagers."

"…"

"Are you still there?"

"But…I'm a teenager."

"You're at least bearable! Not the teenagers I'm with."

"Did you try to assassinate them yet?"

"Not yet, but I came up with how I'd do it for all but one…"

"Sweet."

"No! Mello, not sweet—bad! Very bad!"

"I'm passing you to Near."

"But—"

"Hi, L-sempai," Near said. L wanted to cry.

"Are you just going to be mean too?"

"Eh? I heard something about an assassination plot."

L had no idea how he was going to answer that…

"You're not going to kill anyone are you?"

"Pray for me, will you?"

"Er…I didn't know you were religious."

"Just pray for me!"

"Fine! I will. Jeez." Near hung up and L bit his lip. He grabbed a box of donuts and got under the covers of his bed eating them.

_**You're definitely going crazy aren't you?**_

L nodded. Not even a week and he was already losing his mind.

* * *

yes, L has a perverted side. Also, don't ask me why the gang knows L's real name. That'll be revealed later.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Two weeks had passed since we last left our hapless hero…

So long as he was away from the teenagers, he could at least keep hold of some of his sanity, morality, and dignity.

While they were at school, L decided to go see Light in prison.

"Yo," L said to his mortal enemy/best friend. Light looked up from his book and glared at L.

"What are you doing here?"

"Er…I can't just come by?"

"I don't know why you would," Light said.

"Alright, what if I was to tell you that I'm on a year long vacation and that vacation just so happens to include a group of teenage bishonen and a Gothic Lolita…okay, she's not a Lolita, but she is Gothic."

"Then I'd ask if you lost your mind," Light stated.

"I really think I am."

Light blinked. "You mean that you…oh wow…"

"Any tips."

"Like what?"

"Or your death note?"

"You burned it."

"Is Ryuk here?"

"No. He went back to the Shinigami realm a long time ago."

"Damn it!"

"Why?"

"Because if I don't kill them, they might just kill me. Or at least drive me to the very brink of insanity."

Light face-palmed and shook his head. "Why in all that it sacred would you allow Watari to allow you to go on a vacation that will cost you your sanity?"

"Because it was his idea and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer!"

"Look, Ryuuzaki," Light said, "I don't know what you want me to do, but as long as I'm in here," Light motioned the cell. "I can't."

"Is there any way to get to get Ryuk back?"

"No," Light said bluntly.

L sighed and left. _Well that was short lived…_

L returned to the manor. Before he even crossed into the gate, he stared at the masses of girls in the court yard.

L's mouth dropped. "What the hell!?"

"Ranmaru-kun!"

"Yuki-kun!"

"Takenaga-kun!"

"Kyouhei-kun!"

"Oh…Kami…" L muttered. The crowd glared at him.

"Who are you!?"

"A passerby," L said, walking down the street and around to the back of the house. He jumped over the bushes and, cautiously, snuck into the house. Kyouhei grabbed him and pulled him down.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Valentine's Day," was all the boys said.

"It is?"

"How could you forget!?"

"I've never had to bother with it before…"

"Well, get used to it!"

"I'm only here for a year."

"If we could just get them to…" Takenaga snapped his fingers. "Grab him," he said.

The four boys tackled L and they snuck away.

"What are you doing!?" L shouted as they "fixed" him up.

Of course, L was flailing and thrashing very Sunako-like…

"You can save us!"

"I never agreed to this!"

"We don't care!"

"Dude…we're done…"

"So cool!"

"Loli-Goth!"

"No!" L shouted trying to run. They had fitted him in dark jeans, combat boots and a tight black t-shirt. His hair was brushed slightly.

"But you look so cool!"

"You can do it!"

Before L could protest more, they threw him out the front door.

"You brats are so dead!" L shouted, jiggling the door handle.

"Kya!"

"They've got a new housemate!"

"He's hot!"

L slowly turned around and stared at the girls that exclaimed so. He hardened his look and the girls began to murmur.

Some blushed, others backed away.

"Everyone, we'd like to introduce you to Lawliet-san," Kyouhei said, "have fun!"

Oh…a lot of people were going to die this day, L thought. Starting with a certain group of bishonen and a Goth.

"Light…" L muttered. "Help."

Light looked out the window and sneezed. "I have a vague notion that Ryuuzaki's in trouble. Oh well."

L really wished he had a gun. A group of girls attacked him…

"GET OUT OF MY COURTYARD!!!" someone shouted. The girls ran away screaming.

L looked up, dusty, dirty, and shivering from the cold.

The girls had stolen his shirt!

And one shoe…

"What the hell happened to you?" Nakahara-san snapped. L's eye twitched.

"Blame your tenants," he snarled.

"Eh? What did the boys do this time?"

"You can't tell!?" L shouted, standing. "Those bitches took my shoe!"

"And your shirt," the landlady said, "You're quite well toned by the way."

L's eye twitched. He broke the door down. "TAKANO!!! ODA!!!" he roared. "I'M GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!!!"

Kyouhei stuck his tongue out at L and ran away.

Before the usually reserved super detective could run after the boy, the landlady grabbed L's arm and pulled him away. "Calm down, will you, I can't have you go killing your housemates."

"After what they did to me, they deserve to die painfully!"

"I'm aware of that. I'll take care of it. Go take a bath or something." The landlady sucked in a deep breath. "ALRIGHT YOU BRATS, GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS TO THE PARLOR RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Kya! It's a witch!"

"NOW!!!"

L walked away as the boys were dragged to the parlor with rope. _Unlimited supply of rope_, L thought as he entered the bathroom, _I could just hang them all_. He was too angry to realize that someone was already occupying it.

"KYAAAA!!!" Sunako shrieked.

L ran out, clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

Sunako threw everything she could at him.

L bolted upstairs to the appropriate bathroom. "This can't be good for my health," he muttered, "how can any of this be good for my health?"

He started the bath and, sighing, sank into the tub.

Valentine's Day, he decided, was now officially his least favorite holiday.

He winced when the water caressed his scratches.

"Oh well," he mumbled and smirked at the chaos happening downstairs.

* * *

Yes, Light is alive. Why? Dunno. I wanted him to be in the story, so he's alive. :) How many of you pity L? *evil grin*


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

The landlady left soon after and the boys had disappeared.

So L couldn't pull through with his threat that he so wanted to pull through…

When entered the kitchen to get something to drink, he looked at Sunako, who glowered at him. "What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," he picked up a can of apple juice.

Sunako grabbed it from him.

"Give it back," he growled.

"Not until you say sorry."

"I didn't see anything!"

"That's beside the point."

L's eye twitched. The knives were looking quite tempting…he reached for the juice and Sunako dodged him.

"Give me my juice," he demanded.

"As soon as I get my apology," Sunako snapped.

L reached again, Sunako kept dodging.

Once he saw the pattern, he countered and grabbed her wrist with his other hand and kissed her, prying the juice out of her hand.

Blood sprayed from her nose and she passed out.

L groaned. "For that, you're not getting an apology," he snarled at her unconscious body.

_**She tasted good, didn't she?**_The voice purred.

L ignored it—he wouldn't deny that she did taste good. Like…chocolate, to be honest. L opened the can and gulped the liquid down hastily. He wondered what would happen when Sunako woke up from her fainting fit.

He entered the living room and turned the TV on. Once he was in his usual posture, he began flipping through the channels.

There was a shriek from the kitchen and L yawned. _I don't care_, L thought, _not one little bit_. The door to the living room slammed open.

Sunako tackled L to the floor and pinned him down. Faster than the girl could see, L maneuvered himself on top of her and pinned her down under him. "What is your problem?" L snapped.

"Let me go!"

"Answer me!"

"No! Let me go!"

"This seems erotic…and yet…it isn't…" Ranmaru said, watching from behind the couch.

"Déjà vu, anyone?" Takenaga asked glancing at them.

"Not totally, but yeah," Ranmaru said. "Reminds me of when Sunako first moved in."

"Yeah, Kyouhei was sitting on Sunako that time," Yuki said.

"Did I really look like that?" Kyouhei asked.

"Sort of…"

"Get off!" Sunako shrieked.

"Lawliet-san, maybe you should get off her…she looks murderous…"

L glared at them nastily and the boys felt a renewed fear that they had not felt in months staring at him.

"It's…it's a guy version of her…" Yuki mumbled.

"A guy version of Sunako?"

"I can see it now…"

"We've lived with this dude for almost one and a half months and didn't notice until now!?"

L got off of Sunako and lunged at the boys, who screamed and ran away, closing the door and barring it shut…

Without realizing that they left Sunako to the mercy of a now mad L Lawliet—Super Sleuth and clearly insane.

Nor would they realize it until they had calmed down.

L turned back to Sunako, eyes glowing darkly. Sunako stood.

"Well," L growled, "I can kill one of you…"

"That," Sunako said, "is my line."

She ran towards him, raising a fist at him.

L stepped aside and grabbed Sunako's wrist, throwing her onto the couch.

Sunako rolled off as he tried to pin her down.

"Ow!" L shouted as Sunako pulled him off the couch in a headlock.

L grabbed Sunako's legs and tripped her.

"Pervert! Rapist! Panty-thief! Peeping Tom! Hentai!" Sunako shrieked.

"I'm not any of those!" L shouted back.

Sunako stopped struggling and glared at him. "Then how do you explain this little predicament?" she spat.

L blinked. He was sitting on top of her again. Her hands were pinned above her head with one hand and his other hand was on her throat. He had pinned her legs with his.

"Insanity mixed with intense immaturity," he said. "Is my free hand on your chest? No. It's on your throat just waiting for me to squeeze the air out of you."

"You're still straddling me…"

"That is beside the point," L snarled.

"Once I get my leg free, you'll be in a lot of pain," Sunako threatened.

L smirked and squeezed her legs together harder. "Don't test me, brat."

"Pervert," Sunako countered. She began to wiggle again.

_**Dude…**_

_Go away!_

_**But…**_

_NO!_

_**Kiss her before you lose all control!**_

…_Fine._

L swooped down on her again.

Sunako tried to scream, but his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her breathing became heavy and her temperature rose. Her pulse quickened.

SQUIRT!

L released her. Blood was all over the carpet, Sunako, and himself.

The door opened cautiously and L glared at the boys.

"KYA! MURDER! HE KILLED SUNAKO-CHAN!!"

"Are you insane!?" Kyouhei shouted. "What did you do to her?"

"I kissed her," L snapped.

The boys stopped shivering. "Oh. It was just a nosebleed," Kyouhei said. "You had us there for a moment, Aniki."

L glared at Kyouhei. "What did I say about calling me 'Aniki'?"

Kyouhei stuck his tongue out at him.

L snarled and hoisted Sunako onto his shoulders.

"Where are you taking her?"

L's eye twitched. "To her room. Where else would I take her?"

"You gonna do her?" Ranmaru asked perversely.

The corner of L's mouth twitched.

_**I like this kid. **_

_I don't_, L countered. "No, I am not going to do her…or anything or anyone for that matter. Good Kami, brat, what goes through your head—forget I asked. I don't want to know."

L stomped off, getting more blood on him from Sunako's nose.

"Too bad, your new fans would be sad," Ranmaru said.

L made a mental note to find a spare Death Note even if it was just to kill at least these five brats.

He entered Sunako's room and dropped her on her bed. _**She's right where you want her…**_

_Why are you sticking around? You didn't when I met Misa._

_**I'm part of your teenage drive.**_

_I'm not a teenager!_

_**No, but you've definitely been denied some…hormonal drives.**_

_So you're my hormones talking? _

…_**I guess so…**_

_Well, in that case, I hate hormones._

_**Look, Amane Misa was cute, but this girl is practically…shall we say…crème de la crème. The only reason you say you hate Nakahara Sunako is because you don't want to admit that you're attracted to her.**_

_She's a freaking decade younger than me!_

_**Big deal. No one's gonna care when you're thirty-five and she's twenty-five. Not to mention, all those years of sexual frustration can go away in about half an hour or so. Just wake her up and—**_

_God damn it! What am I? A pervert?_

_**Er…if I'm you and I'm perverted, then…well…yes. Yes, you are.**_

L shook his head and walked out the room, closing the door. "I'm not a pervert," he muttered under his breath. "I'm not a pervert. I should know myself better than anyone."

_**True, but then why do you keep seeing her eyes when you close them?**_

L groaned and stalked off to the bathroom for a nice long bath. Next time he went to the store, L decided, he'd buy some puzzle books.

* * *

poor L...not that I really feel sorry for him. ;P Of course I don't! I'm the one doing this to the poor guy... XD


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Light stared at L, solemnly, blinking. "Er…wow."

"That's all you can say?" L snapped. "'Wow'? I thought you were the homicidal genius who almost became a god through violence and yet, your adversary who is also your best friend who comes to you in his time of deepest need in finding out that he is indeed perverted and his perverted thoughts are being directed towards a fifteen year old girl and all you can say is 'wow'?"

Light sighed. "Okay, the fact that she's only fifteen is a little…er…strange…but…well…"

"What!?"

"Okay, I don't have an answer to your question. However, the best thing I say is tell her."

L blinked. "Come again?"

"_Tell her_," Light repeated. "Chances are this is just one twisted real life version of _Pride and Prejudice_."

L shook his head. "I'll give it a shot, but don't be surprised if I haven't the next time I visit. By the way, why didn't Ryuk kill you?"

"No idea. He's an odd Shinigami."

"That he is."

L left the prison and returned to the house.

_**You gonna do it?**_

_Do what?_

_**You know: tell her that you want to—**_

_Stop that thought before I…er…_

_**Hehe.**_

L's phone rang. "Hello."

"L! Help! Mello's gonna kill me!"

L blinked, it was still early March…so…not a prank. "Just throw him a chocolate bar and he'll heel, Near."

"But…but we're out!"

"Then go buy some!"

"He'll only eat a certain kind of chocolate!"

L groaned. "Where are you?"

"You're place…"

"Why are you at—"

Near hung up on him. L's shoulders dropped and he ran to the mansion

He barged into the house.

The first thing he knew was that he was wet. And cold. And Mello, Near, Kyouhei, Yuki, and Ranmaru had super-soakers in their hands.

L wiped his face of the water and glared at the teenagers.

"Yeah!"

"That was great."

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked the boys. Yuki, Mello, and Near shrugged. Kyouhei and Ranmaru nodded.

L walked away and up the stairs. Once he was in his room, he collapsed onto his bed and began to whimper.

_**Wow. The great detective L Lawliet has been reduced to tears.**_

_I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!_

_**Alright, here's what you do…**_

L wondered if he had indeed crossed the thin line into insanity as he listened to the plan play out in his head…

"Really?" Kyouhei asked Near.

"Yeah. He's here because Watari wanted him to get a vacation."

"I'd have gone to Hawaii for a year long vacation," Ranmaru said. "And have fun with all the girls I could."

"I'd go to Disneyland," Yuki said.

"Kyoto," Takenaga added. "I'd go to Kyoto—"

"With Noi-chan?" Yuki asked. Takenaga blushed.

"Er…maybe…"

"Ha!"

"Where'd you go Kyouhei?"

"Wherever the wind takes me," he said.

"Cool…" the other boys said.

Near twirled his hair with one finger. "I'd go to New York."

"California all the way baby!" Mello shouted. Ranmaru and Mello high-fived.

"Oh! Sunako-chan," Yuki said. Sunako looked at them. "Where'd you go for a year long vacation?"

"Romania," Sunako answered bluntly, setting tea down. "By the way, thanks for giving that pervert what he deserves."

"No problem," Mello said, "I'd do anything for a cute girl."

"Ooh…smooth," Yuki said. "He's better than you, Ranmaru." Ranmaru glared at Yuki.

Sunako, in turn, glared at Mello, but Mello gave her a chocolate bar. She took the chocolate as a means of truce. She entered the kitchen again…

L snuck into Sunako's room. He knew it was risky—forget desperate and stupid—to listen to the voice of his…perverse side, but what could he do?

He grabbed Hiroshi-kun and ran to the kitchen.

Sunako was there, so he waited for her to leave. The moment she was out, he entered and grabbed a lighter.

He heard talking and laughing for a minute before the girl came back in.

Sunako looked at him. When she saw Hiroshi-kun, she snarled and began to approach him.

L flicked the lighter and the light blazed instantly. "One move and the doll gets it."

Sunako stopped. Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

L smirked. "I would," he purred. "Your housemates have my successors on their side. How deep do you think that kind of betrayal can run?"

Sunako stared at him. "You're such a baby."

"Don't stand there and call me a baby, Brat!"

"It's what you are."

"I thought I was a pervert."

"That too," Sunako growled. "Give Hiroshi-kun back."

L smirked. "I don't think I will."

Sunako stepped around him cautiously. "What do you want?"

_**You. **_

_Shut up. _

_**Come on! **_

_Not yet_. L smirked wider. "You'll know soon enough, Sunako-chan," L said. "If you want the doll to live, then we'll talk tonight; my room at midnight."

_**Woo! **_

_I'm not stupid enough to do that to a defenseless girl, pervert or not. _

_**If you keep avoiding the tension…**_

L pushed the voice to the back of his mind. "Do you understand, Sunako-chan?"

Sunako glared. "Fine."

_**So naïve. **_

_I said I wasn't going to do anything! _

_**You should. **_

_Go away. _

_**How many times have you said that already? **_

_No clue._

_**Are you at least going to tell her? **_

…_Maybe…_

L left the room, Hiroshi-kun under his arm.

Sunako made a grab for him, but L jumped back and tapped the lighter to Hiroshi-kun's cheek. Sunako instantly backed down.

"Good girl," L said, leaving the room. "Remember: my room, midnight. If you don't come it's bye-bye Hiroshi-kun."

* * *

L, bad boy, you _never _take Hiroshi-kun. Bad things only happen when you do. Hehe, I'm so evil :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

_~Warning: Sappiness~_

It was a minute to midnight.

He knew what he wanted to discuss with her. There was, of course, a fifty percent chance that his expected scenario would go the other direction, but that would just have to be a risk he'd have to take.

L had hidden Hiroshi-kun under his bed and was waiting silently for Sunako to come. He wasn't sure if he'd come through with his threat if she didn't come, but he knew that he'd have to do something to get her to heel.

Someone knocked softly on the door and he got up to answer it.

Sunako strode inside and sat at the desk. "I'm here. Give me Hiroshi-kun."

"Oh, not just yet," L said. "First we've got something to clear up."

"Oh really," Sunako growled. "I don't care. I only came because I want Hiroshi-kun back."

L sighed. _Damn, this is difficult. _

_**Tell me about it, I was hoping she'd at least try to get back at you for all the times you…ahem…seduced her. **_

_I never even tried to seduce her!_

L sighed and resumed his position, avoiding her dark gaze. "I only want to tell you something," L muttered. "I know I said I hated you before, but I was wrong. I was…slowly falling for you."

Sunako blinked. "What did you just say?"

"I love you," L growled, trying to keep his voice down.

Sunako's shoulders shook. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth. "Oh Kami," Sunako giggled. "That…that's funny."

"You're laughing at me?" L asked, glaring at her.

"There's no one I'd want to be in love with. And even if there were, it most certainly wouldn't be you even if you were the _last man on earth!_"

L felt himself steadily growing angrier with each word.

_This is why I should never listen to you_, he thought to his other self. His other self was silent. _What now!? Finally have nothing to say?_

_**Do you even know what she just said?**_

"Give me Hiroshi-kun. Right now," Sunako demanded, standing.

"You know what," L snarled, "you're right, there is no one for you. You're just some heartless, bratty bitch. Here," he pulled Hiroshi-kun out from under his bed and tossed it to Sunako. "Get out."

"Gladly," Sunako snapped, taking Hiroshi-kun and leaving the room. The door closed with a slam.

L inhaled and exhaled deeply for several minutes. He sat on his bed and he rubbed his chest—it hurt as though something had embedded itself into its very core. He kept breathing heavily as though his life depended on each breath he took. L swallowed and wetted his lips.

After what seemed like eternity, his vision blurred, his muscles wouldn't remain relaxed and—for the first time in L's life since his parents' died—he _truly_ cried…

She didn't want to be there, but the boys had heard them last night despite trying to be quiet. So Takenaga made her go deliver breakfast.

Sunako knocked on L's door, breakfast in her hands. She frowned. "Lawliet-san?" she muttered. "I'm coming in." She opened the door and tiptoed to his desk. She looked at him. He was still asleep. Sunako mumbled under her breath and turned to leave. "Eat your breakfast while it's warm," she said to him.

She turned the knob.

It didn't open. "Kyouhei? Yuki? Ranmaru? Takenaga!"

"You're not coming out until you apologize," Yuki said. "You got that, Sunako-chan?"

Sunako ran to the window and looked out. This was the second floor; she could climb out and score the wall…maybe…

Sunako opened the window and removed the screen. She put one foot out and looked for something to hold on to. To her chagrin, there was nothing that she could use to score the wall.

She was stuck with the one person she wanted to avoid more than Kyouhei at present.

Sunako contemplated suicide. It'd be better than staying in the same room as Lawliet…

Just as she was about to try and escape to her death, L grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the room. He fixed the screen and closed the window.

Not one word was said to her, nor did he spare her one look.

He got back under the covers when he had finished fixing the window.

Sunako felt guilt seep into her. _Maybe I went too far last night…but…_

Sunako approached the bed cautiously. "Uh…um…Lawliet-san?" she whispered. Nothing happened. She reached out towards the covers.

"Don't," he said.

Sunako pulled back.

"I heard. I know you're stuck in here. Just…just leave me alone. If you don't, I don't think I'll be able to control myself."

Sunako stepped back and sat at the foot of the bed. For a long time, she just remained in one position, looking at her feet. _I really should apologize_,she thought.

_**Hell yeah, you should!**_Another voice snapped at her. _**Have you any idea what you must have done to him? You're no different than that guy! You know: the guy who broke **__**your**__** heart two years ago?**_

Sunako winced. "Lawliet-san?"

No answer.

"I'm sorry. I…I already had my heart broken and I don't want to have it broken again. I wondered what I'd do if…if something like last night…before I said what I did…happened."

Sunako heard rustling. _Is he listening?_ She asked herself.

_**Who cares, just go on.**_

"I always decided that if someone confessed to loving me that I'd reject them. Also, I thought that no one would ever want to be with me. That guy I was in love with…the guy that broke my heart…he called me ugly. I thought that if I was ugly, than what good would love do me? I hated anything and everything associated with the word. I still do. I know it must sound like a farfetched story, but ask any of the guys and they'll tell you that I'm telling the truth. They even met him…or well…saw him once…"

There was no answer.

"That's pretty much all I have to say. I'm very sorry, but I hope you'll understand some day."

There was still no answer. But after a long, thick, silent moment, Sunako heard rustling. She tensed, fearing to look around at him.

Two hands pressed against her head. Sunako tensed, and she felt him press his lips to the top of her head. "Let me mend you," he murmured. "Please. You're far from forgiven, but at least let me prove myself to you. I love you. Damn it, Nakahara Sunako, I love you."

"Lawliet-san—"

"Shut up." He was silent for a moment longer.

Sunako itched to throw him off her or something to get him to let go, but she didn't dare do a thing.

"I won't hurt you. Believe me, I could never really dream of hurting you. How could I when I feel so hopelessly, madly, stupidly in love with you. Let me make you feel beautiful again."

Sunako shivered.

His touch was firm, but gentle.

She did not dare to speak. Sunako was slightly afraid of what he'd do if she tried to.

He kissed the top of her head again. When he released her, Sunako stood, but the moment she was on her feet, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Lawliet-san," Sunako growled. "Let me go."

"You don't have that right," he snarled, burying his head into the crook of her neck. "Not now. My sanity is seeping away because of you and your damn housemates. The longer I stay here, the crazier I become. It's your fault. Yours."

"Let me go," Sunako begged. She never begged, but the longer she stayed in the room, the more frightened she became of the man holding her.

"Are you scared of me?"

Sunako nodded.

"I won't hurt you. I won't pressure you to do something you don't want to," L said. "I just…I just need to hold you right now. Is that so much to ask?"

"No—"

"Then stop whining," L growled, holding her tighter.

The door opened. "Oh, excuse me," Kyouhei said, closing the door again. "Looks like they made up!" he shouted.

Sunako mentally noted to kill the bishonen.

"I love you," L mumbled.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because you need to be reminded on a constant basis," L said. "I want to tell you I love you. I need to tell you I love you. Do you understand that at all? I need you to know that I love you, Sunako-chan."

Sunako, hesitantly, placed her hands on top of his. "But I'm ugly."

"No. You're not. You're beautiful, Sunako-chan. Even if you're only beautiful to me, that's enough isn't it?"

Someone knocked on the door, "Sunako-chan, gomen, but we're hungry." Yuki said.

"How long have you been at it!?" Ranmaru shouted.

"And you call me a pervert," L mumbled in her ear. He released her.

Sunako glanced at the clock.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon.

She brought breakfast at eight thirty. She took the untouched food and left the room, not looking at L. She was feeling awkward enough.

"So, our dear little Sunako isn't a virgin anymore," Ranmaru sighed.

Sunako tossed the food at Ranmaru. "Don't make assumptions!" She shouted at him.

"Eh?" Ranmaru shouted. "You're still virgin. But I thought…"

"No one's more perverted than Ranmaru," Yuki agreed.

"Heck! He's worse than Genji Hikaru!" Takenaga muttered.

"Worse!" Kyouhei laughed. "He _is _Genji Hikaru!"

Sunako mumbled under her breath and went into the kitchen. "Stupid Ranmaru," she growled.

_**But he might have been right…**_

"He might have been," Sunako mumbled. "But I wouldn't let that happen, no matter what he says to me. Not until I feel the same way at least. Better if I'm actually married to him."

With that final thought, Sunako devoted herself to cooking lunch.

* * *

I hope you read my note about this chapter being a bit sappy...sorry about that. There were parts in this chapter that I wasn't really proud of, but I didn't know how to make it work better and so on...

Thanks for putting up with me!

^-^


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"_This was no Ghost Davies. Ghosts don't skin their victims. This—this is the work of an artist. An artist in the flesh." _

Sunako giggled at the bloody body of Joseph Bouquet hanging in Carlotta's closet. L munched on popcorn.

"That was badly done."

"I know: he doesn't look like he was skinned at all," Sunako said. "It looks all they did was make him bath in ketchup or something."

L snickered. "That's a good idea: the next time we want to pretend as though we've killed one of the bishonen, we'll just d throw them in a pool of ketchup!"

"_But you want it to belong to the world…"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Would you bargain with the devil?"_

"_I would…"_

"_The world will love you for your music but…that's all they'll love you for…"_

"Oh! That's interesting," L said.

Sunako giggled. "It's more funny than scary."

L shrugged. "Well, in comparison to the slashers you watch, this actually has a plot."

"I guess that's true…hey! They have a plot!"

"Really?" L asked, looking at her, "I must not have noticed."

It had been another two weeks. L was still slightly pained by Sunako's words, but his sanity was somewhat coming back under his control.

L had gotten his revenge on the boys on White Day for the Valentine's Day fiasco.

He and Sunako had invited their fans into their room to scare the poor boys out of their mind. That was a good prank. But what was even better than that prank was when he got back at Mello and Near.

He replaced all of Mello's chocolate with vanilla ice cream.

Near's toys were replaced with barbies and baby dolls—though Near liked toys, he hated barbies and girl's dolls.

L was pleased when the screams of horror resonated throughout his old hideout in downtown Tokyo.

Though seeing Mello frothing at the mouth and Near hiding in a corner was not expected, it was most definitely worth it.

L's relationship with Sunako had changed a bit from wanting to kill her to always walking her home from school and tutoring her in Math (which prompted more arguments between the budding couple).

"_You love the music. I __am__ the music. Now, you are married to the music."_

"_No!"_

"_You cannot serve two masters. Do __not__ see another."_

L yawned. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The whole movie!"

"Well…"

Sunako felt a tingle in the back of her head—a feeling of foreboding. L looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Sunako crept to the window.

"Obachan…"

"What's so bad about that?"

The door burst open. "Sunako-chan! Kyouhei-kun!"

"That…"

"Eh?"

"Right…the guys—before you came—told Obachan that I was dating Kyouhei."

"Well, that does cause a problem—"

Obachan strode into the room, dragging Kyouhei by the collar. She grabbed Sunako's arm. "Both of you are going on a romantic getaway, come on."

"NO!!!" Sunako screamed, grabbing the couch.

With a rather inhumanly strong yank, Obachan pulled Sunako along.

The door slammed.

"_Oh my God…I can't stay here."_

L turned the TV off and ran to get the remaining boys.

~half an hour later~

"OBACHAN DID WHAT?!?" Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru shouted.

"We're doomed! Doomed!"

"What do we do? What do we do?"

"Police! Call the police!"

"CALM DOWN!!!" L shouted.

The boys stopped panicking and looked at him.

L pulled out his cell phone and called Watari.

"How are you, L?"

"Cut the chit-chat, Watari, we've got an A-class emergency situation going on here."

"What happened now?" Watari asked, exasperated.

"Nakahara-san is promoting teenage sex. I'm going on a rescue mission to save my girlfriend—start tracking!"

Watari sighed, but did so. After a few minutes, they had an address and the four went to save Sunako and Kyouhei from Obachan's evil clutches!

~Meanwhile…~

Sunako had hidden herself in the wardrobe.

Kyouhei had desperately tried to hide under the bed.

"Oh God…" Sunako mumbled.

"She's trying to kill us…" Kyouhei whispered.

~Just ten minutes before~

_Sunako and Kyouhei were forced into a room by Sebastian, Obachan's valet. "A message Sunako-san, from the mistress: I know the first time is scary…"_

_Sunako tuned him out, her eye twitching. The door closed._

"_Now what?" Kyouhei asked._

"_Find a way out!"_

"_Agreed!"_

_Sunako looked in the bathroom. "DON'T GO IN THERE! IT'S A TWO WAY MIRROR!"_

"_The bed vibrates!"_

"_And rotates!"_

"_Kya!"_

"_Sebastian, let us out damn it!"_

"_Break the window!"_

"_Shock resistant glass!"_

"_Don't turn on the TV! It might just show porn!"_

"_Hi, you two," Obachan said from the TV. _

_After giving her video recorded message, Sunako tore out all the lingerie out of the wardrobe onto the floor and hid herself inside. _

_Kyouhei worked his way under the bed, but his legs still poked out._

~Present time~

Sebastian was tied up in the corner.

L opened the door. "Sunako! Kyouhei! Eh? Where are they?"

Kyouhei crawled out from under the bed.

Sunako came out of the closet. "L…"

"Aniki…WAH! It was so scary!"

"Takenaga, take him," L said, handing the crying Kyouhei over to Takenaga.

Sunako sighed in relief.

"Thank God! We've got to get out of here," Sunako said.

"Eh?"

"Kya! A witch!" four voices screamed behind them.

Sunako backed away slowly like a shy cat.

L glanced behind him.

Now, L had faced a _lot_ of scary things—Light was one of them. Jail had mellowed him out a bit. Shinigami was another thing that had scared him, but only briefly. There were so many times he'd been near death, that he couldn't remember all of them.

But not once was L Lawliet ever _truly_ scared or feared for his life until he saw Obachan glaring down at him and the five teenagers.

"Na…Nakahara-san…"

"What," she growled, "are you all doing here?"

"KYOUHEI AND SUNAKO SPLIT UP AGES AGO!" Yuki shouted, crying. "SUNAKO AND LAWLIET-NIISAN ARE DATING NOW!"

_Oh, Toyoma-kun, _L thought, _What have you done?_

Obachan turned to him and her dangerous expression changed to guilt and annoyance. "Why didn't you tell me?" That said, she took the keys from L and dragged the four boys out of the room, with a smile, she closed the door again and they heard the lock click…this time with only L and Sunako inside.

Only two words came out of L's mouth five minutes later: "Oh…damn…"

* * *

oh yes, L, yes. :D

I had writer's block when writing this, so I decided to take something from the Wallflower manga and twist it around. Also, I leave you all in SUPSENSE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

For a few minutes, L and Sunako stared at the door.

"NO!!" Sunako screamed. "We should have just run when we had the chance!"

L muttered under his breath and took his phone out again. "Watari."

"What now?"

"Can you give me any idea where there'd be a weak spot in the room Sunako-chan and I are trapped in?"

Watari was silent on the other end. "I thought she was stuck with one of the boys she lives with?"

"Er…not anymore. I ended up taking his place…"

"WHAT!?" Watari shouted.

L held the phone away from his ear.

"Alright, just a minute…"

L sat on the bed.

Sunako had taken her place back in the wardrobe.

"There's an air vent above the bed."

"Watari-sama, you are my savior," L said. He hung up and approached the wardrobe. "Sunako-chan, there's a way out." He opened the door and pulled Sunako out. "Help me get this down," he tugged on the draperies surrounding the bed.

Sunako shimmied up one of the poles and unhooked the draperies.

With a good tug, L pulled the draperies off the bed and he and Sunako stared at the air vent.

"SWEET FREEDOM!" Sunako shouted. She tried to reach for the air vent, but fell off the pole she was clutching onto and right onto the bed.

L muttered under his breath.

Sunako began to cry. "Evil! This is pure evil!"

"Sunako-chan, get a hold of yourself, now that we know where the air vent is—"

"Obachan's gonna kill us!"

L gave up hope of getting through to Sunako. He looked around the room for anything that might help reach, let alone unscrew, the air vent.

_**You **__**do**__** know that she's right where you want her, right?**_

_Shut up! We're against the clock here! _L found a cork screw. _It'll do._ He pocketed it and looked for a chair that'd reach the air vent—not to mention balance on the bed.

"Sunako-chan, get off the bed," he said, carrying the only chair he could find to the bed.

Sunako looked at him and did so.

_**You really need to get laid…**_

_No time! Freedom's just right above me!_

…_**Oo**_

L positioned the chair as best he could above the air vent. He didn't watch what Sunako was doing with the draperies—once he positioned the chair, he tried to stand…

And fell right off the bed and onto the floor.

L clutched his head.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smarter than Takenaga."

L grabbed the back of Sunako's collar. "Hold the chair still."

"Got it," she said.

Once the chair was repositioned, L stood on the chair again and pulled out the cork screw.

The only thing keeping L and Sunako from going crazy from the tediousness of the task was the very prospect that they could almost taste freedom.

"Ha!" L said, showing the _**one**_ free screw to Sunako. He put it on the bed and got back to work.

_~about forty-five minutes later~_

"GAH!!" L shouted when the vent crashed on top of him. He fell onto the bed again.

Sunako grabbed the draperies and threw them at him.

"HURRY AND GET US OUT!!" she said, a crazed look in her eyes.

L grinned madly and climbed onto the chair again. He hoisted himself up into the vent and held the makeshift rope for Sunako to climb up with.

Once they were both in the vent, they began to crawl towards the door. L had kept the cork screw for when they ran into another vent.

He went before Sunako and they crawled as quickly as they could.

"We just passed two vents. Why aren't you opening them?"

L glanced behind at her. "Because Sebastian is most likely still around, so we want to get as far away from that room as possible."

"Ah, that makes sense."

L's phone began to ring. They stopped and he answered. "Hello?"

"Yo."

"Light…who gave you my phone number?"

"Er…you did…before I landed in prison…at _college_."

L sweat dropped. "Right. I'll call you back, Light, I'm in the middle of an escape mission."

For a moment, Light was silent. "What did you do this time?"

"I got locked in a room with my girlfriend—"

"Why the heck are you trying to escape then!?"

"Right…as if I want Watari yelling at me for sleeping with a teenager," he snapped.

"Heh," Light laughed.

L ground his teeth and hung up on Light. He pocketed his phone and they continued.

"Three…" Sunako counted. They passed that one. Five minutes later, they passed the fourth vent.

L finally took out the cork screw when they reached the fifth air vent. "This should be far enough," he muttered.

"Move aside," Sunako snapped. She took the rope and stomped on the vent. With a scream, she fell through and the vent which crashed to the ground.

L was pulled down with her. He landed on top of her and helped her up. They hobbled out of the hall and into a different room, hearing Sebastian running to investigate.

"Madam!" they heard him say, "They got out…through the vent…yes, Madam."

Sebastian hung up and began his manhunt.

Sunako and L snuck away when they were certain he was gone. They went in the opposite direction.

L pulled out his phone again.

"Watari, meet us outside."

"Gotcha!" Mello said on the other end of the line.

"Mello! You're not bringing a damn motor—"

_Click_.

L shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about relying on Mello for this…"

"Whatever, come on!" Sunako snapped, picking up her pace. "Ha! Window!"

"Sunako-chan! Don't you dare!"

_SMASH!!!_

L sighed and followed Sunako out of the mansion and they looked for Mello.

"There he is!" Sunako said, pointing at a motorcycle coming towards them with a leather clad teenager.

"That was quick…" L muttered.

"Get on! They're coming," Mello snapped, getting into the little side car and handing L the driver's helmet and jacket.

Without any other choice, L did as Mello instructed. Sunako sat behind L and clutched onto him.

L revved the engine and they headed downtown.

"I thought you'd head back to the mansion you're staying at," Mello said.

"Are you crazy?" Sunako snapped. "With my aunt around right now, that place is equivalent to enemy territory!"

Mello glanced at L, who did not acknowledge what was said—his only concern was getting to the headquarters as safely as possible.

* * *

I hope you were at least mildly entertained. I know I was :3


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

L turned the motorcycle off. Mello got out of the side cart and Sunako got off the motorcycle. After discarding the helmets (and the jacket), they walked upstairs.

"That," Mello said, laughing, "was freaking cool."

L smacked him atop the head. "I said no motorcycles!"

Mello ignored him and went his own way.

Sunako followed L up the stairs.

Once they had come to the landing, L collapsed on the couch. "I'm going to kill that kid some day," he muttered.

"I don't know…he did get us out."

"I was counting on it being Watari; I didn't think that Mello would answer the phone."

Sunako sat on the other couch. "Do you not like motorcycles?"

"No. I don't. I did when I was Mello's age, but I got in an accident. I didn't touch a motorcycle again until today."

_**You are such a wimp!**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Why didn't you take the chance when you had it?!**_

_So, I'm not going to pressure her to sleep with me. Why did you come back?_

_**Oh, I don't know…maybe because you've, say, finally forgiven her for what she said a couple months ago.**_

_Tch, _L forced himself to sit up and looked at her as she played with her hair. _She's beautiful._

_**No shit, Sherlock.**_

"Sunako-chan," L said, unable to tear away from her face.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

_**Just say it**_.

"Are you hungry?"

_**IDIOT!!!**_

Sunako nodded. L stood. "I'll be right back."

_**What are you, a coward? It's so easy to say: Sunako, I love you to death. Let's make love.**_

_I said I won't. Not unless she's ready. Or did you forget how __she__ was hurt. I'm not going to break the trust I built with her. I've come too far to break it. I want her to know I love her and that I really do believe that she is beautiful._

…_**-.-**_

_Besides, _L looked at her on the couch, looking around with her eyes, _I love her more than you can fathom. It's not physical attraction anymore._

L took a slice of cake to Sunako.

"Here you are," he said, setting it down on the coffee table. Thanking him, Sunako began to eat. L glanced away, staring at the ground. "Sunako-chan," he said, glancing at her. She looked at him, curiously. "When you told me about…him…the boy that called you ugly…you do know he was lying, don't you?"

Sunako blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You're very beautiful." L reached out and brushed aside a strand of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. He allowed his hand to linger on her cheek. Sunako blushed.

L leaned closer towards her…

"Ahem."

L drew away and stared at Near, who was glancing at them uncomfortably.

_**I'll kill that kid!**_

"Is there something you need, Near?"

"Er…no…sorry…I'm going now." Near turned and ran out of the room. L inhaled, trying to calm his ire.

_**So…damn…close…**_

_Well, the moment's gone. _

_**Nate is **__**DEAD**__**!!**_

_No, he's not._

_**Don't worry, I won't really kill him—**_

"Would it be alright to look around?" Sunako asked.

"I don't see why not," L said, standing. He took her hand.

_**I'll just hit him till he stops moving!**_

_And if it was Watari who interrupted us?_

_**Us?**_

_Sunako and me._

…_**I've no idea…**_

L took Sunako's hand and began to show her around the headquarters. There were so many rooms that it wasn't possible for them to get to all of them—by dinner, they had only covered two, almost three floors before they were called back downstairs.

"Why did you get a place this big? It must have cost a fortune."

"It did," L admitted, "but…let's say as far as wealth is concerned, I have at least—at _least_—thrice the amount of money your aunt does. I wouldn't be surprised if I had more."

"But you're not like my aunt," Sunako said. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a detective. I thought your aunt told you that."

"No. We weren't really told anything about you other than your name. That was funny, actually."

"How was my name funny?"

"Well," Sunako said, tapping her chin, "You're name's L Lawliet, right?"

"Yes."

"The Creatures of the Light and I were trying to figure out what 'L' was short for."

"What?!"

"We even went into girl names…We didn't know any Japanese names that started with L, so we thought you were European."

"I am," L said. "My parents were Japanese, but I was raised in an orphanage in London. I'm fluent in almost half of the world's languages, English being my first. But what exactly did you think my name was?"

Sunako giggled. "Let's see, I can't remember all of them, but we threw in Leroy, Lester, Lawrence, Ling, Li and Lee,"

"Li and Lee?"

"Different spellings…what else…Lon, Lesley, and Larry were all the boy names. We also went into girl names."

L face palmed. "Do I want to know?"

"Lisa, Laura, Lanna—"

"No. I don't want to know."

Sunako laughed. "We even thought Love might be your name."

"That's got to be worse than all the other names you came up with."

"Worse than Lucy?"

L winced. "That is very debatable."

_**Lucy!?**_

_Not one word to Light…_

_**At Least Light has a cool name.**_

"_L" is a cool name._

_**Not when your girlfriend comes up with possibilities to what "L" might stand for!**_

_True…_

They entered the dining room. L saw the food and swallowed. Before moving into the Nakahara Mansion, he would have run and hid from the food before him.

"How nice of you to join us, L," Watari said. "I was certain you'd run off."

Sunako glanced at him.

L shrugged. "You said that changes would happen. As much as I hate to say it, you were right," L said, sitting down at the table across from Mello.

Sunako sat next to him, across from Near.

Watari, Near, and Mello stared at L as he picked up the chopsticks and dished himself some rice and vegetables.

Sunako still did not know of L's sugar addiction.

So…imagine her surprise when Near and Mello screamed the moment L took a bite of the vegetables.

"What!?"

"He's sick!" Mello said.

"He's gonna die!" Near shouted.

"Get a thermometer! A thermometer!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Is it weird if L eats healthy food?" Sunako asked.

"Yes," both boys said.

"He has absolutely no tolerance for vegetables and he never eats rice without teriyaki sauce—even then, he needs sugar because the sauce is still too bitter for him," Mello explained.

"But he always eats my cooking," Sunako said.

"KYA!! HE'S GONNA DIE!!!"

"WILL YOU BOTH GET A GRIP!?" L shouted.

Mello and Near stared at him as though he was diseased.

"I just said some changes happened. It just so happened to be that one of the changes was my tolerance for vegetables. Is that so weird?"

Mello and Near glanced at each other, then back at their hero. "Yes," they said in unison.

"Alright, boys," Watari said. "Eat your dinner. Then, L and Nakahara-kun will have to go home."

With that final word, L, Near, and Mello sat and finished eating (even though Near and Mello resisted the urge to scream in terror with each bite that L took).

Watari dropped L and Sunako off at the Nakahara Mansion an hour later. They crept into the mansion, hoping they wouldn't run into anyone—least of all Obachan…

"Oh, you're back!" Takenaga said after they had closed the door.

"That was a good slip," Kyouhei said. "Obachan's gone back to France, so you can both relax."

"Thanks," Sunako said, exhaling her fear in one slow, steady breath. "But why are you still looking so worried?"

Takenaga and Kyouhei looked at each other.

"Obachan," Ranmaru said, entering the room, "decided that she'd plan your wedding."

"Oh…Kami…" L muttered.

"What?!" Sunako shouted. "Has she entirely lost her mind? I'm still in high school!"

"She's probably got enough sense to plan it for after you graduate…probably," Takenaga said.

L muttered under his breath. "That woman…"

"Yeah. It'll be a very big wedding."

"But they just started dating a few weeks ago! And like Sunako said," Yuki interjected, "she's still in high school. I doubt Sunako wants a huge wedding."

"At the rate this is going, I'd rather have an elopement," Sunako muttered.

L nodded. "Yeah…just elope. At least it'll be finalized and legal and small."

"How cute, they even think alike," Kyouhei teased.

Sunako and L turned to him, their eyes glowing darkly. For a brief moment, Kyouhei feared for his life.

Sunako then bade the boys goodnight and went to sleep.

With a resigned sigh, L also retired to his own room.

_**Marriage, eh? Scary…**_

_Not really…it's just like working alongside other people…but…_

_**What? **_

_Nothing…_

_

* * *

_

I _told_ you he'd become OOC. I did warn you :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Light stared at L. "You," he said, "are just pathetic."

"Sorry, but I'm certain staying with those kids is bad for anyone's sanity. Only more so now that I'm dating the only girl there."

"Are you really dating?"

"Yes."

"Where've you taken her so far?"

"There was a horror festival a few weeks ago that we went to."

"That's it?"

"And the time before that, we went to a wrestling death match."

Light face palmed. "Are you an idiot? You haven't gone to the movies or an amusement park? What about a hot spring? Or the beach?"

"You're not dating a Goth. That sort of thing doesn't work with Sunako-chan."

"But death matches do?!"

L nodded, shaking his head. "You should have seen it. I never noticed how animated she could be just by seeing blood."

"That," Light said, "has to be one weird chick. I really do have to meet her before my execution in a couple months."

L winced.

"Hey, I had time to think about it. It was a good shot, but it was stupid."

"It was excruciatingly stupid, Light-kun," L snapped. "But yeah. I'll make sure to bring her here."

"What if she's a Kira supporter?"

L shrugged. "I don't think she is. Heart attacks are painful, certainly, but Sunako would more likely prefer Kira _torturing_ his victims to death."

Light shivered. "Wow…"

After a few seconds of silence, L stood. "I'll bring her next time."

"Going?"

L nodded. "I've got to get to their school. Today's the beginning of the School Festival."

"Get me a souvenir if you can," Light said.

"Why? You're going to be executed in just a few months."

Light glared at him. "Maybe I want to be buried with it."

L snickered. "Later."

"Yeah."

L walked out of the prison and walked to the school.

"Kya! It's Lawliet-san!" a girl screamed.

L turned to the source and, with a scream of his own, ran as fast as he could into the school.

"What the hell!?" he shouted, running into the Horror House. Looking around, he sighed. "Well…might as well hide here…"

"L?"

L turned to the speaker, thinking it was another fan girl. "Oh…Sunako-chan…it's just you…"

"What do you mean, just me?" Sunako snapped.

"Two words: fan girls."

"Ah," Sunako muttered. "I thought only the Creatures of the Light had them."

"Apparently, I have them too—at least since Valentine's Day, but they've pretty much left me alone…"

"Nakahara-san," a boy said, "we could use your help."

"Right," Sunako said, returning to her post. "You're welcome to stay here until someone kicks you out, L," she said.

"Thanks," L said sarcastically.

Sunako ignored the sarcasm and went back to work.

He looked around the room.

At first glance, it looked like just a display. Jarred remains and oddities rested on a shelf. There were screens that had a hole in them for students to stare at people. There was even a girl who screamed with fake rats crawling over her.

L, over all, was unimpressed. But for a high school horror house, it was better than just a display. He left the Horror House after an hour.

He glanced out prudently; first to the left, then to the right.

He stepped out and walked around the school.

Since leaving the horror house, he had no problems.

"Ah! Lawliet-san!" Ranmaru called.

L glanced at him.

"Want some tea?"

"Er…"

"Relax, my class is doing a café."

L shrugged and entered the classroom.

"Kya! Lawliet-san!" a girl squealed.

L glared at Ranmaru, but the boy looked shocked. L stopped glaring. "Was she one of your fans?" L asked.

Ranmaru nodded.

L sat down at a table and a girl came up to him, hugging her tray.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Milk tea with three lumps of sugar," L muttered.

The girl ran to fulfill his request.

"Would you like chocolate or strawberry cake?" another girl asked him.

"Eh?" L said. "All I want is some tea."

Ranmaru blinked. "I thought you liked strawberry chocolate cake?"

"Morii-kun," L growled.

The girl ran off and returned with chocolate cake with a strawberry on top.

"Here you go, Lawliet-san," she said, setting the plate down.

L face palmed and tried to relax.

The first girl returned with his tea.

"I hope you like it," she said.

Both girls had not left, staring at him.

L glared at them, "Can I eat in peace?"

"Alright, ladies, back to work," Ranmaru said, trying to push them away from L. Ranmaru returned and sat down. "Thank Kami, I'm done for the day," he said.

L shrugged.

"How's the tea and cake?"

"I'm surprised it's actually edible," he muttered. "At least it's sweet."

"I know what you mean. Once you have Sunako's food, you can _never _go back."

L shrugged. "Do you know why I have fan girls?"

"Because Takenaga, Kyouhei, Yuki, and I tossed you to the sharks a few months ago."

"Don't get fresh with me, kid," L snapped. "I figured they'd leave me alone after getting over a quick fling."

"Never underestimate fan girls, Oniisan," Ranmaru said.

L glared at him and opened his mouth to retort, but Ranmaru continued: "Some of us have had fan girls since we hit thirteen, or younger. Just ask any of us—Kyouhei could whip out a country song about it."

L shook his head. "Wow…and I thought Light had it bad…"

"Who?"

"My best friend."

"Ah."

"Kya! Lawliet-san and Ranmaru-kun together!" another girl screamed.

Ranmaru smiled winsomely at the girl. L just glared at her.

"Lawliet-san!"

"Oh, F*ck…" L growled, trying to hide his face.

"Hi-hi, my cute little kittens," Ranmaru said, blowing the girls a kiss.

"KYA!!!" _SQUIRT!!_

L glanced at the group of girls, now lying on the ground, out cold and twitching from blood loss. He turned to Ranmaru who ran his fingers through his hair.

"See, it's easy, but Kyouhei and the others just don't seem to listen to me."

"Gee," L said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I wonder why."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport," Ranmaru said. "You have your own group of fan girls; they're getting on your nerves. Sometimes, it does help having a little bit of…shall we say…flare?"

"I'm dating your housemate," L snapped. "I'm not using, as you so kindly put it, 'flare' to get these girls off my back."

"Fine, but most of them still think that Sunako and Kyouhei are together."

"How popular _is_ that rumor?!"

"Very popular," Ranmaru said. "You _could_ just kiss our pretty little Sunako-chan at tonight's ceremony. That will get them off your back even just a little bit."

L stared at the teenager open mouthed. "Sunako, plus kiss, equals lots of blood. You know that better than I do. Why even suggest it then?"

"Because you," Ranmaru said, "Are her boyfriend. I know you've kissed her before. Why would it make any more different?"

L opened his mouth to snap at him, but closed it again. _Damn! I got outwitted by an idiot._

_**I **__**REALLY**__** like this kid.**_

_If it doesn't work, Morii-kun will be fed to the sharks. _"Fine," L said, "at the ceremony."

"On stage—and it's got to be a hot kiss."

_**Really, REALLY, **__**REALLY**__** like this kid!**_

_I'm going to kill him…_

"Fine."

Ranmaru smirked.

~That Night~

"Presenting Mr. Mori High! Lawliet-san!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" L shouted. "I'M NOT A STUDENT!! I'M NOT EVEN A TEACHER!!!"

"But everyone voted for you."

L face palmed.

"LAW-LI-ET! LAW-LI-ET!"

"Fine," L hissed, stepping on stage.

"Now, for Ms. Mori High—hey!"

"Ms. Mori High," Ranmaru said, taking the microphone from the announcer, "is Sunako Nakahara."

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?!?!?!?!" the entire school shouted.

The announcer looked at the slip saying the winner to Ms. Mori High. "He's right…"

"But it should have been Noi-chan!"

"Well…once it was Yuki-kun, but that time, he was dressed in drag."

"Chuu…"

L glanced at Ranmaru who winked at him.

_That kid messed with the results…how did he…?_

_**I think he's smarter than he lets on…**_

_Well no shit!_

Sunako was shoved on stage. She hid behind L, trying to keep hidden from the thousands of eyes staring at them.

L glanced at Ranmaru, who was smirking at him.

_Better now than later…_

_**Hehe… ;p**_

L pried Sunako off of him and embraced her, dipping down onto one knee.

Sunako wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling, though L had a fairly good grip around her waist, and stroked her cheek with his other hand.

"What's going on?"

"Isn't Nakahara with Takano?"

"No," Yuki said to the girl, "never was. We lied about that."

"But still," Takenaga muttered. "This reeks of Ranmaru."

"Yep," Noi agreed.

L captured Sunako's lips.

Sunako gasped; L snaked his tongue into her mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL!?!"

"NAKAHARA!!!"

"SHE'S DEAD!"

"WOOT! GO LAWLIET!!!"

Sunako shivered in L's arms. _Come on, Sunako-chan, keep conscious…._

_**Come on, Sunako, kiss me back!**_

_Not the time or place!_

_**Oh shut up.**_

Sunako's strength gave out and blood squirted out of her nose. She passed out in L's arms.

After they left the stage, L went to wash the blood off his face…

He had also gotten a nosebleed—though it was on a lesser scale.

* * *

okay, so the image I was using for the kissing scene was from Ouran High School Host Club, ep. 1 when they're debating whether they should or should not drink "commoner's" coffee...ya know what, here's a link. Type in "**youtube**" first and copy the rest...sadly it won't let me actually _give _the darn link .

.com/watch?v=hnqqK8PPz5Y


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_There is no reason to go on…why should I live? Ryu-kun…"_

Near and Mello knocked on the Nakahara Mansion's door. The door opened and Ranmaru let them in. "We're almost ready," he said.

"Is he being difficult?" Near asked

"No, Sunako made bento for everyone so we're waiting for her to get her yukata on."

"Typical," Mello muttered.

L came out, wearing a dull grey yukata. "Ah, you're here. We'll be leaving as soon as Sunako-chan's ready…Sunako-chan!"

"I'm ready," she said, coming out. She wore a simple flower print yukata and had tied her hair back in a bun. She had a basket in her hands. "Who are we waiting for now?"

"No one," Mello said, "let's go!"

"We're meeting Noi and Machiko there," Takenaga explained, following Near and Mello out the door.

Sunako and L came after him, and Ranmaru, Yuki, and Kyouhei made the rear.

They joined the throng of people going to the festival.

Once they arrived at the park, it was noon.

Noi and Machiko had already reserved a spot for them.

Sunako and the others sat with them after laying down a blanket.

After Sunako laid out the food for them, they began to eat.

"Hey, it's a bunch of handsome young men and pretty girls!" an elderly couple said. "Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Very much so," Noi answered them.

"Good…oh! But be careful around that tree," the elderly woman warned them. "Supposedly, there's a ghost of a suicide victim who killed herself there."

"Thanks for the warning," Takenaga said.

The couple went on their way.

Mello, Near, and L looked at him.

"We've dealt with more ghosts than needed in a lifetime," he said. "Especially since they keep possessing Sunako-chan."

"Why Sunako-chan?"

"Not sure, probably because she's very susceptible to possession…"

"What about possession?" Sunako asked.

"Er…nothing, Sunako-chan," Noi said. "Let's go get some ice cream, Sunako-chan! Machiko-chan, you come too!" Noi dragged the girls away.

"What about us?!" Yuki asked.

"Get your own!" Noi shouted.

"Don't worry, Yuki-kun, I'll get some mint chocolate chip for you!" Machiko shouted back at him.

Takenaga, Near, Mello, Ranmaru, Kyouhei, and L glared at Yuki.

"What did I do?" he asked looking at them nervously.

"You're lucky to have a girl like Machiko-chan," Mello muttered. He shivered. "Why's it so cold?"

"It's not cold," Near said. Something brushed against Near's neck and he yelped. "Who touched me," he snapped, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Must have been the suicide victim," Kyouhei joked.

"That's not funny," Yuki snapped.

The girls returned, Machiko handed the mint chocolate chip to Yuki and another to Mello (chocolate delight).

Noi handed Takenaga a vanilla cone and Kyouhei strawberry.

Sunako handed Near vanilla and chocolate swirl, Ranmaru mint chocolate, and L strawberry.

"We felt bad not getting you guys some too," Noi said, licking her chocolate ice cream.

"What flavor do you have, Sunako-chan?" L asked, glancing at the light green ice cream she was eating.

"Green tea," she answered. She shivered. "Why's it so cold?"

"It _isn't_."

Sunako shivered again and L rubbed her back, trying to warm her up again.

"_Ryu-kun?"_

L glanced around.

"What?" Mello asked.

"Nothing…" L answered. He stood and took Sunako's hand. "Let's get you some tea. That might warm you up."

Sunako stood and they walked down the street in the sunlight. Even though it was a fairly warm day, Sunako still shivered.

L wrapped his arm around her, hoping that might help. He frowned and pondered what would—_rationally—_be the reason for Sunako to shiver.

Before they reached the tea booth, Sunako stopped shivering and leaned against L. She rested a hand on his chest.

L took it in his, hoping to avoid strange stares. "Sunako-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine," she purred.

_Nope. Not feeling fine._

_**I'll say…since when does she purr? It's rather sexy…**_

_Not now!_

L stopped at the tea booth. "One milk tea, three lumps of sugar, and, er?" he glanced at Sunako, "one green tea?"

"Sure."

"One green tea."

Once they had their tea, L led Sunako back to the rest of the group.

Sunako stopped.

L turned to her. "Sunako-chan?"

She glanced up at him, a sad look in her eyes. "Do you not know who I am, Ryu-kun?"

_Ryu-kun?_

_**RYU-KUN?!**_

"Sunako-chan? Are you sure you're alright?" L asked.

"Who is Sunako-chan?" Sunako asked. "Don't you know me? It's Kagome, Ryu-kun."

_Oh…_

_**Damn it! What is she? Possessed?**_

Sunako reached up and stroked his cheek. She stood on her toes and tried to press her lips to his.

L stopped them with his hand. "Not here," he said, taking her hand. "Come with me."

Sunako's—or rather, Kagome's—eyes brightened and allowed L to lead her.

_Damn it, what do you do with possessed people? _

_**How should I know?!**_

_Wait! Oda-kun and the boys! They dealt with this before! I just need to figure out how they stopped it last time!_

He reached the tree everyone was sitting under and took a deep breath. "Sunako-chan's been possessed."

"Eh?!" the group shouted.

"But I'm Kagome," Sunako said.

"See."

Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru stared at Kyouhei.

"What? Why are you looking at me for?"

"You're the only one who's been able to snap her out of possession," Takenaga said.

"Not my job anymore."

"Just tell him how!" all three shouted at him.

Kyouhei swore under his breath.

"Okay, the first time she was possessed, it was by a murderous ghost named Eliza who lives in the lower levels of the basement. I had to kiss her to get her to snap out of it. The second time, she ate poisonous mushrooms. Again, I tried kissing her, but that didn't work, so I just hugged her. Er…then there was the ghost of Captain Wing…I didn't really do anything. It was more the captain's fault she got a nosebleed and snapped out of it then. I think the worst time was the cursed necklace, but she wasn't really possessed, was she…"

…_**Oo**_

…_Oo_

_**I really don't know what to say to that…**_

_Nor I…_

"Thanks," L said. He took Sunako's hand again, "This way."

They hid behind a booth. L sighed and faced Sunako. _Well, here goes…_

_**The way it sounds, the steamier the better.**_

…_yeah…_

L cupped Sunako's chin and tilted her face upwards. "Ryu-kun?"

"Sorry, you've gotten me mixed up with someone else. Either way, you need to get out of my girlfriend."

"But, I—"

L pressed his lips to hers. Kagome answered the kiss.

Sunako's body started to convulse.

"_What's going on?" _Kagome shouted.

_Get out of my body! _Sunako shouted at the ghost. _And keep your hands off my man!_

Sunako stopped convulsing and collapsed in L's arms.

L felt cold air sweep by him and he carried Sunako-chan bridal style back to the group.

"Did it work?" Noi asked.

"Yeah. But I don't think this possession thing is going to stop any time soon." L covered his face.

"What?"

"First Shinigami, now ghosts…what next? Vampires? Werewolves? Zombies? Kappa?"

"We've already dealt with all of those at a party one time. Mostly a vampire," Kyouhei said.

"And we dealt with a sadist before too," Takenaga added.

"And there was that time with the rapist..." Kyouhei added thoughtfully.

L stared at him. "WHAT!?!" Kyouhei winced and opened his mouth to explain, but was interrupted:

"Hey! There's the parade!" Machiko shouted, pointing at the parade coming down the street.

Sunako moaned and opened her eyes.

"Where's the ghost?" she groaned, sitting up, holding her head.

"Gone," L said, stroking her back. "Forget about it and enjoy the rest of the day."

Sunako looked at him and nodded, smiling.

"Good enough for me. I'd like some green tea though."

L laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_Record high today is 103 degrees…"_

"NOOO!!!" Five screams resonated throughout the house.

L had been missing since the record was broken at 101 degrees two days before.

No one knew where he was.

"Sunako-chan…"

"Food…"

"Everything stinks…"

"POOL!!"

"NOT MY ROOM!" Sunako screamed, sheltering her door. "The last time there was a heat wave, you destroyed my room!"

"Why did we destroy your room again?" Takenaga asked, glaring.

"My little pool broke…"

"Right," he said. Blood rushed to his head and Takenaga passed out.

"Kya! Takenaga!"

"The pool…"

~Meanwhile~

L threw the control down. "Ha!" he shouted, pointing at Matt, who glowered at him as L began to do a little victory dance. "I beat Matt, I beat Matt…"

~Back at the Mansion~

While the boys re-cleaned the pool, Sunako tried to do the laundry…

Yuki collapsed and Sunako had to do a quick recovery with some block ice.

Kyouhei glared around, sweat dripping down his brow. "Where," he growled, "is Aniki?"

"I don't know," Sunako answered. "The moment it hit the 100, he said he was going away for a while. If anything, he might be at his place…wait just a darn minute…"

Sunako growled and ran inside.

"What was that about?" Ranmaru muttered.

A minute passed.

Then it dawned on them:

"HE HAS AIR CONDITIONING!!!"

"THAT BASTARD!!!"

"LAWLIET, YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

"WAIT FOR ME TO FINISH THE LAUNDRY!!!"

~Back at the Headquarters~

L stopped his victory dance and sneezed.

"What was that about?" Matt asked.

"I haven't a clue," L said. But dread seeped inside him. "I've got a bad feeling…"

~After the Laundry was done…~

Five teenagers piled into the back of a taxi. Sunako told the driver where to go. "And step on it."

"Eh?"

"Just go!"

"Right…"

He did _not_ step on it.

~half an hour later~

Mello looked outside to see a taxi cab stop out in front of the headquarters.

Sunako and the boys stepped out.

"Oi! L!"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't say that the others would be coming later."

L ran out and looked out the window. "oh…shit…"

"Huh?"

"I'm not here," L growled. He ran upstairs.

Mello looked at Near.

"He's on the third floor above this one," Near said.

"So the fifth," Mello said.

"Yep," Near muttered.

Someone banged on the door.

Mello smirked and took some chocolate. He opened the door. "Hey guys, L's upstairs trying to hide from you guys. Fifth floor."

"Thanks," Sunako said.

The others stepped in after her and, as Sunako stomped upstairs, the boys sank to the floor.

"It feels nice in here…"

"Air conditioning not working at your place?"

"No."

"It broke again. So L ditched us and here we are."

"I'll get some lemonade for you guys," Near said.

"Thanks, Near-kun!"

"RAH!!!"

"GYA!!!"

Seven boys stared at the ceiling. There was a crash and they all winced. They heard thundering from upstairs coming down.

L burst through the door. "Sunako! That's enough!" he dodged a katana.

"Gya!" the boys screamed.

Sunako came into the entryway, her eyes glowing deep blue to match her aura. Her hair might as well have been made with snakes, the way it flowed behind her back. "L," she growled. "You're dead!"

L ran into another room and Sunako followed him, picking up the katana again.

The door slammed behind her.

"Give or take, he might be able to knock her out," Kyouhei muttered.

"And if he doesn't?"

"This is Aniki, here," Kyouhei said. "He's stronger than me. And if he's stronger than me, he's most definitely stronger than Sunako Nakahara."

_CRASH!!!_

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!" Sunako screamed.

They held their breath, watching the door.

When it opened, L came out, holding Sunako under one arm, tied up with rope. In his other hand was the katana.

"I knew that unlimited supply of rope would come in handy some day," L said. He set her down on the couch. "Why are you here?" he asked the boys.

"You," they growled, each of them now glaring at him. "Are dead meat!"

"Why'd you ditch us!?"

"Jerk!"

"Get him!!!"

L sighed and raised the katana.

~5 Minutes Later~

Near, Matt, and Mello made a silent pact to _never_ take L head on in a fight.

He'd beat the shit out of them worse than he did the four bishonen now bleeding on the floor.

L sheathed the katana.

"How long did it take to defeat them in comparison to your girlfriend?"

"Sunako chased me with this before cornering me. Once I was cornered, I found an opening and took it…so overall, it was about fifteen minutes."

"Big difference…"

L set the katana down and sat beside Sunako. "Sorry, love," he said, kissing her forehead.

Sunako growled.

"No, you and they guys were right. I should have brought you here."

"You," Yuki muttered, "are a jerk!"

"I know…"

"I don't sense any remorse," Ranmaru shouted.

L shrugged and looked at Sunako-chan, who was now sitting up (AN: Chibi-Sunako so cute! :3). "There's someone I want you to meet, Sunako-chan."

"I'm still mad at you."

"That's why I want to introduce you now."

"Shouldn't that be when I'm _not_ mad at you?"

L, again, ignored her and took her to the garage. He untied her.

_SMACK!!_

Sunako got into the car and folded her arms.

L shrugged (again) and got into the driver's seat, rubbing his cheek. "Okay, I deserved that."

"Yes, you did," Sunako agreed, smirking. "But now I'm in a better mood."

They drove to the prison. Once they parked, L led her inside.

"Who are we meeting?"

"Light," L said. "My friend."

"Is he a criminal?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"You'll see," L said.

They were led to a room where a glass screen separated them from the criminal.

Light was brought in a few minutes later.

"Hey, you remembered to bring Sunako-chan," he said. "Did you get me a souvenir from the festival?"

"Sorry, I forgot," L said. "A lot happened there."

Light stared at them curiously. "By a lot you mean…"

"Fan girls."

"Ah."

Light inclined his head towards Sunako-chan. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine," Sunako said, also inclining her head. "So, what are you in for?" she asked, a glint in her eye. "Is it torture? Murder? Are you Kira?"

"I didn't torture anyone…"

"How did you guess he was Kira?" L asked.

"He is Kira?" Sunako said, almost shouting.

"In the flesh," Light said.

"You're not going to tell me you supported Kira, are you?" L asked.

"No, I never supported Kira. I figured that'd be obvious."

"No. Not really…"

"I heard you like horror, so we weren't sure where you stood."

"Well, I don't support Kira. I'm not into real murderers, unless their historical murderers."

"Well, Kira's definitely made the ranks of history…"

"True, but heart attacks? At least be more original!"

"He was, who knows how many people he actually killed," L said.

"Hell, I don't even know…."

Sunako and L glanced at Light. "That isn't something to brag about, Light," L reprimanded.

"Right, sorry."

"I'd rather not know," Sunako admitted. "But hey," she glowed. "I met a murderer…"

L and Light sweat dropped.

L face palmed and shook his head.

Light glared at him. "Why did you get an awesome girlfriend and I got a psycho pseudo-girlfriend?"

"I really don't know."

The guard came in, signaling that time was up.

L and Sunako bade goodbye to Light as he was led back to his cell.

"Happy now?" L asked.

"Very," she said. "I'll make some fried shrimp tonight."

L shuddered. "Teriyaki sauce too, please."

"Don't be such a baby," Sunako reprimanded as they got into the car.

"GYA!!! HOT CAR!!!"

* * *

Sunako meets Light! :D It had to happen some time, so it happened here. Also, Matt had been very neglected, so we're just gonna say that he's been anti-social up till now... :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Once upon a time, there was a princess named Sunako-chan. She was being courted by a knight named L Lawliet. Sunako-chan had several friends, but there are two that will be central in this chapter: Ranmaru Morii-kun and Noi Kasahara-chan._

_Why would this chapter feature them?_

_Well…_

Sunako stepped outside her door, all dressed up in a black dress and white blouse. She had put on shoes that resembled ballet shoes.

"Ah, Sunako-chan," Ranmaru said, spotting her. "Going out?"

"Yeah. L and I won't be here today," she answered. "You guys will be on your own for dinner tonight."

L walked down the hall. For once, he was wearing something other than jeans and a white sweater. Instead, he had a white button up shirt, a leather jacket, and slacks on. He refused to wear a tie and the shirt was unbuttoned at the top.

"Ready to go?" he asked. Sunako nodded.

A little light bulb went on in Ranmaru's head and he smirked, watching them head down the hall and out the door.

Ranmaru pulled out his cell phone. "Noi-chan," he said. "Sorry, but I've been wondering what Sunako does when she goes on a date with Lawliet-san. Want to come with me...? Sure, I'll drag Takenaga along too."

Ranmaru hung up. "Takenaga, come on, boy."

"What now?" Takenaga growled.

"Noi's coming over and then the three of us are going to spy on Sunako-chan's and Lawliet-san's dates."

"Ranmaru…"

"Aren't you a little bit curious as to what they do?"

_And so…Takenaga Oda-kun joined the little spying party…_

~First Stop~

"Found them," Noi said. Takenaga and Ranmaru joined her, one on either side. L and Sunako had just left a café and were walked down the street. Noi and the two boys followed close behind them…

_They spent the time they could have been spying on them, looking for them…_

_This is because they had to wait for Noi at the house and not meet up with her at the café that L and Sunako had gone to…_

~Second Stop~

"Excuse me," Takenaga asked, "Which movie did the couple before us go in to?"

"Eh?"

"We're…doing a…erm…survey of how many people go to see Friday the Thirteenth remakes…"

"Why ask me which movie they went into?"

"They went to the remake…thanks…"

Ranmaru frowned.

Noi and Takenaga shrugged.

"It _is_ Sunako. And L doesn't seem to like romance, Ranmaru," Takenaga told him.

Ranmaru sighed.

They waited for two and a half hours (give or take) for Sunako and L to come out….

~Third Stop~

Sunako and L entered the park.

"What kind of date is this?" Ranmaru snapped.

"A very normal one," Noi said. "Takenaga and I go to this park every so often all the time."

Ranmaru stared at them, mouth gaping.

"It's true. Not our fault you don't know how normal people date," Takenaga said, entering the park with Noi.

Ranmaru followed, glaring at his two accomplices.

~Fourth Stop~

Where are they going now?" Noi asked.

"It's almost dinner time," Takenaga said, looking at his watch.

Ranmaru strode past them; Noi and Takenaga ran to catch up with him.

They walked for a while until entering a traditional Japanese restaurant.

"Crying out loud," Ranmaru snapped. "At least go to a French restaurant!"

"That isn't Lawliet-san's or Sunako-chan's style," Noi said. "So what? Café, movie, a walk in a park, and dinner…That's a pretty basic date."

"So…mediocre…" Ranmaru said, lying down on his side in a corner.

"Ranmaru, shut up," Takenaga snapped.

"Maybe it's not over," Noi suggested.

Ranmaru perked up. "That's it! A hotel! Maybe he'll finally make his move on her!"

Noi and Takenaga blushed, but tried to hide it by glaring at Ranmaru.

"I'm right! Aren't I? A good, romantic night at a hotel. Ah, Sunako-chan's finally going to be an adult!"

"Ranmaru!" Takenaga shouted. "Shut up!"

An hour and a half later, Takenaga, Noi, and Ranmaru made a bet:

Takenaga said they'd go home after dinner.

Noi said they'd go walk around the city in all its nightly glory.

Ranmaru said they'd go straight to a hotel.

The stake?

Two thousand yen (about twenty US dollars).

L and Sunako left the restaurant.

L flagged down a taxi cab.

Noi and the boys ran across the street and got into the cab that came after.

"Follow that cab!" All three shouted.

The driver sweat dropped, but did as he was told.

~Fifth Stop~

They got out of the cab and paid the driver.

Takenaga smirked and Ranmaru forked out two thousand yen grudgingly.

Noi did so too, glaring at him. "You're despicable, Takenaga-kun," she snapped.

Takenaga pouted. "Sorry, Noi-chi," he said, "but a bet's a bet. I'll treat you to dinner tomorrow."

Noi giggled.

Ranmaru kicked the wall. "Ouch!"

"What?"

"That idiot! He should have taken her to a five star hotel! Kami knows, he could probably afford it."

_Little did they know, a little voice in L's head was saying the exact thing. But that little voice was ignored as L kissed Sunako-chan chastely at her bedroom door._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

L glanced at the costume set out for him.

He held it up in the light; then set it back on the chair, shaking his head. _These kids, _he thought, _are barking mad._

_**I don't know…we never really celebrated Halloween as more than just, ya know, more than a birthday. Apparently, it's a huge event for them. **_

_I thought you were supposed to go around putting disturbing images in my head._

_**If by disturbing you mean erotic, then yes. But that doesn't mean I don't have a shred of common sense too. **_

_Right…_L sighed and looked at the costume again. _But…why do they expect me to be?_

_**I don't know…it sort of looks like the Headless Horseman's costume in Burton's version of **__**Sleepy Hollow**__**. **_

_How comforting. I'm the headless horseman._

_**I don't know, maybe you've regained your head already…**_

L ignored him and put the costume on. He stepped outside into the hallway.

_When did they decorate?_

The hallway was lit only by black lights. There were carved pumpkins every few feet. Each of them had a typical face instead of intricate pictures of cats or witches on broomsticks.

Fake cobwebs covered the lamps and tables.

L went downstairs and entered the dining room.

The entire room had become a replication of Halloween Town.

"Welcome to our Halloween party!" the group said in unison.

Ranmaru was a vampire.

Yuki had dressed as a goblin (or was it a Shinigami?).

Noi was a nun.

Takenaga, a monk.

Kyouhei was Jack Skeleton.

Machiko was a Raggedy Ann doll.

Sunako, L noted, made a very charming witch.

"And happy birthday, Lawliet-san/L/Aniki!"

"How did you…"

"Sorry we're late!" Mello shouted, entering the room Near close behind him.

Mello was a mummy.

Near had decided to be a ghost.

And Matt was a black cat.

"They told you, didn't they?" L asked.

"They told me," Sunako said.

L glared at Mello, Matt, and Near, who grinned.

"And I told the others."

"Usually I don't—"

"Well, tonight you are," Sunako said. "It's sort of a tradition here."

"Exuberant Halloween parties?"

"Yep," the group said together.

L glanced around the room and with a resigned sigh, they began the party.

Bobbing for apples; Corpse Bride playing in the background; a fog machine; a cauldron filled with punch, cooled only by dry ice; and Halloween music played silently in the background.

L collapsed on the couch, watching the movie.

After a few minutes, Sunako joined him. "Enjoying yourself?"

L blinked. He pressed his thumb to his bottom lip. He nodded. "To some degree yes, I am enjoying myself."

"Good," Sunako said. "I would hate it if you weren't having fun on your birthday."

"Not Halloween?"

"Halloween _is_ your birthday. Saying that it's your birthday actually recognizes that fact. I'm jealous actually," Sunako said. "I'd love to have been born on Halloween."

L smiled.

Sunako pressed a box in his hand.

His smile vanished. "What's this?"

"A birthday present."

L glanced at the box and opened it. "It's a pocky box…"

Sunako smirked wider. "Open the box."

"I'm sure it's just pocky," he said, but opened it none the less. No pocky resided inside. Instead, it was skeleton and pumpkin figurines. L snorted. "I should have known." He examined the figurines. "Cute," he muttered.

L kissed Sunako's forehead.

_**Figurines…**_

_What? This is typical of Sunako-chan. Besides, they __are__ kind of cute. Look! You can make the skeleton dance._

…_**Light would be very disappointed in you.**_

The voices stopped.

Light's execution was fast approaching.

L frowned, and set the figurines down.

Sunako blinked. "What is it?"

L glanced at her.

"Is it about Light?"

He nodded.

Sunako hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder, and said nothing.

L wasn't sure how long he stayed that way, staring, but not examining, at the figurines in his hand while Sunako embraced him.

"L," she began.

L glanced at her, broken out of his trance.

"Kya! So cute!" Noi said, having intruded on them. "Machiko-chan! Get the camera!"

"Run," Sunako said, standing and pulling him up.

"Sunako-chan—"

"Do you want a picture taken?"

"No…"

"Then come on!"

Sunako led him out of the dining room and into the hallway.

"Scavenger hunt! You have to get a good picture of Sunako and Aniki together!" Kyouhei shouted.

"Crap!" Sunako cried, pulling L further away.

"BEST PICTURE WINS!!" They heard Kyouhei shout.

"BONUS POINTS FOR CUTENESS OR ROMANCE!" Noi shrieked.

Sunako screamed and pulled L along.

"Sunako!" L snapped, trying to get her to stop running. "It's just a stupid picture!"

"So says the guy that has to keep his identity secret," Sunako retorted.

"It's not like it's going to be posted online," L added.

Sunako pulled her into her room and slammed the door shut.

_**It's your birthday. It's Halloween. She made you run to her room.**_

_And yet I don't think that's what she has in mind…_

…_**I guess you're right…**_

Sunako locked her door and began moving things in front of the door.

_**You sure?**_

_I'm __sure__._

_**Really? Because I'm pretty sure there's got to be some secondary motive.**_

_As smart as Sunako is, I doubt she would think that far ahead._

_**You never really know what goes through her mind…**_

_True, but I doubt that she's thinking of sex. She's far too into Friday the Thirteenth and Nightmare on Elm's Street to think that far ahead._

Sunako collapsed on her bed, giggling madly.

_I rest my case._

She squeaked shrilly when someone rammed her door.

L sat in a chair and glanced around Sunako's room. He knew it wasn't really normal décor, but for Sunako, everyday was Halloween. Even Christmas and New Years was Halloween.

L smiled deviously: it was a mean thing to do, but what the heck.

As Sunako giggled madly, her eyes tightly shut and convulsing on the bed, L quickly moved the things she had in front of the door and unlocked the door.

Before Sunako knew what had happened, L jumped on her bed and kissed her.

There were flashes of lights.

Sunako screamed and L restrained her as the others ran for their lives.

He gave them a five second head start before releasing Sunako after them.

She didn't seem to wonder how her things moved away from the door or how it unlocked. She instantly ran after the others.

L sat on Sunako's bed, smiling broader than usual.

_**She didn't get a nosebleed.**_

_No. She didn't._

_**You do know, **_the perverted side said, _**this might mean that soon…**_

_You're enough of a creep already. Don't add to it._

gasp! Sunako-chan didn't get a nosebleed!? And I thought L eating veggies was the sign of the apocolypse...guess I was wrong...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sunako, Machiko, Noi, and Tomao stood in front of the Host Club.

Each girl had hardened eyes, furrowed brows, and frowning lips. Even so, they were all dressed quite beautifully.

After all, they were at a Host Club.

You, dear reader, must be quite confused as to why these girls would be standing outside a Host Club with such cold expressions on their faces.

It all started two hours ago…

_L and the boys were in the living room, watching a comedy sketch. _

_Though the boys were laughing madly, L's eye was twitching from the stupidity of the entire thing._

_Sunako came in with a bowl of chips and popcorn. She shook her head at the show and set the bowls down on the coffee table and went back to her room to finish some homework or watch a movie. _

_L wasn't sure which._

_L reached to take a handful of chips when something crashed through the window._

_A group of large men, dressed in business suits and sunglasses came in. _

"_Host Club guards!" Yuki shouted._

_Kyouhei jumped into action. _

_L, having no experience of being forced to join Host Clubs, was first to be taken. _

_After him, in order, came Yuki, Ranmaru, Takenaga, and finally Kyouhei._

_They dropped a card to the Host Club responsible._

_When Sunako came back half an hour later in and noticed the broken window and the card, she instantly called the other girls._

"_The boys were kidnapped by a Host Club!"_

"_Which one?" Noi asked._

_Sunako looked at the card. "Club Heaven…wait a minute…"_

"_Didn't we shut that place down?"_

"_Apparently not."_

And so, here they were.

Sunako and Noi borrowed wigs from Obachan's closet (as they had already been to Club Heaven).

"Hello, Ladies," the guard said, letting them inside with a blush on his face (hey, it wasn't every day a guy got to see extremely gorgeous girls enter their Club).

The moment they entered the room, eyes bore into the girls.

"How gorgeous," one said glancing at Tomao, "she must be an heiress."

"That girl with the cropped hair almost looks like a boy! I wonder if she's a rock star," another person said, staring at Sunako.

"So cute! I love the outfit on that girl! I must find out where she gets her clothes!" Was how people reacted toward Machiko.

"I must say, that angel must be a model," a man said glancing at Noi.

A man approached Sunako and wrapped an arm around her. He had a wine glass in his hand. "Hello, love," he said, leaning towards her. "How about a kiss?"

"Sorry," Sunako said with a smirk, "I don't dig old men," she shoved the man away.

_So cool, _Noi, Tomao, and Machiko thought.

_Where are they?_ Sunako thought, looking around. She noticed the stage and nodded at the girls. They approached her. She pointed at the stage. "Last time, they took just Kyouhei; they had him displayed on the stage."

"What the heck?!"

"It's like a slave auction," Noi snapped. "It's a terrible place!"

"Definitely have to save the guys…"

Sunako motioned them to stay at different areas of the club.

Noi went to the punch bowl; Machiko sat at a table; Tomao sat at the couch, striking conversation with one of the men.

Sunako leaned against the wall, keeping her eye on the stage.

The owner stepped on stage and the lights dimmed, shining on him.

"I have a remarkable group for you tonight." The crowd murmured. The curtains parted to reveal the five bishonen (AN: oh dear, poor L…he's a bishonen now…)

As he introduced each of them, Sunako made her way through the crowd.

Jumping on stage, she punched the owner.

The other girls joined her.

"You just never learn, do you?" Noi snapped.

The owner glanced at them. His eyes widened, recognizing Sunako especially.

"Let," Sunako growled, "our men go," she picked the owner up by the neck, "Now."

The owner snapped his fingers and the guards surrounded them.

Sunako tossed the owner aside. "Girls, go help the boys," Sunako ordered.

"What about you?"

Sunako smirked. "It pays having a rich aunt sometimes; more so having a detective for a boyfriend." She pulled a gun out from her purse and pointed it at one of the guards.

"Okay! Now that's definitely illegal!" the owner shouted.

"And what you're doing isn't?" Sunako growled, aiming the gun at him.

Someone pulled the gun out of Sunako's hand. "Down girl," L said.

"What am I? A dog?"

_Sometimes I wonder,_ L thought.

Kyouhei joined them, having fought his way through the wall of guards. He stood next to L, growling.

"Aniki," Kyouhei said, "How many can I kill?"

"None of them but for sure, help me land as many as we can in the hospital."

"But, Sunako didn't you also bring another bomb?" Noi asked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" the guests screamed, running out of the place.

Sunako smiled wickedly and pulled out the bomb.

L also took that from here.

"Definitely faster," he said, lighting it.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!" the teenagers yelled.

L set the bomb down and they ran out of the club.

Several minutes later, they heard a great _bang_.

Turning around to see what happened, Sunako stared at the smoke and fire in awe; so did Kyouhei.

"Yeah!"

"Bombs are nice."

"Shut up!" Takenaga shouted, hitting both of them on the head.

L face palmed and the others laughed.

They walked home, ignoring the sirens.

"Next time, Sunako," L said, "don't take my gun with you on a rescue mission. You're just bound to go trigger happy."

Sunako grinned mischievously. "Well…I try."

"No," L snickered. "You don't, but I have to say, I'm glad I can tell Light this tomorrow."

"I'm sure he'll like hearing how we blew up a Host Club."

"I think he'll find it funnier that _I_ was kidnapped _by_ a Host Club, actually, but that too."

"You don't seem surprised that it happened," Yuki asked.

"I figured after being blindfolded by the guards, that living with you all is just far too much of an adventure as it is. Random possession, kidnappings, and only Kami knows what else."

The group shrugged. "I guess you're right," Takenaga admitted.

"Seriously though, Sunako, no more guns or bombs," L said, ruffling her head.

Sunako pouted.

* * *

Yeah, it's a shorter chapter. Probably because the girls didn't use their god-given charm like they were _supposed_ to! (I glare at Sunako. Sunako smirks at me.) *sigh*


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

L hadn't moved from the window since Light's execution the day before.

Though he knew it was inevitable, it still stabbed at him. Light was, after all, his first, best, and…no. Not only friend. But he was his best friend.

L hugged his knees, staring outside. Snow had started to fall and about time too. Christmas was only two weeks away.

Maybe they'd have a white Christmas.

The prospect of Christmas coming wasn't the only thing that L had to keep himself from drowning in sorrow.

"Hey," Sunako said, entering the parlor where he sat at. "Would you like some hot cocoa?"

L nodded. Sunako returned to the kitchen.

The boys had all gone out with their girlfriends (save Kyouhei, who was job hunting), so it was just L and Sunako today.

"Here," she said, handing him a mug.

L took it and the heat from the drink warmed the cup, which warmed his hands.

Sunako sat next to him on the couch, in silence, drinking her mug.

"I don't know where Light is," L said.

Sunako looked at him.

"His weapon was called a Death Note. Anyone whose name is written in it will die. The death can be specified. If not, they simply die of a heart attack."

"So that's why the heart attacks," Sunako mumbled, sipping the cocoa.

"But that's not all," he said. "Any human that uses the Death Note will not go to either Heaven or Hell, so where did he go?"

Sunako was silent. "I don't know," she answered.

L drank his cocoa and set the empty mug on the coffee table.

"What are your plans for Christmas?"

Sunako blinked, and looked at him. "Usually I spend Christmas in my room watching movies and having dinner. Did you have something else in mind?"

L shrugged. "I guess, but I'm not entirely sure yet."

Sunako leaned against him. "I guess I can break my tradition," she said. "If you have something in mind."

L smiled a little. "Thanks."

The door opened and the boys ran in. "Damn, its cold!"

"I wasn't expecting it to snow so soon."

"Kya! Kyouhei!"

"Bull's-eye!"

"Get in here before you freeze to death—don't shove that down my shirt, Kyouhei!" Takenaga shouted.

L snickered.

"What?" Sunako asked.

"I never thought I'd actually want to thank Watari for making me come here, but this just proves it."

Sunako snickered. "I guess. It's funny, almost twelve months ago, you were screaming at how you were going to kill us all."

L pressed his thumb to his lip. "I was? Oh, yeah. I was."

Kyouhei ran into the room, dodging a snowball. Kyouhei ducked and the snowball hit L with deadly precision on the back of his head, causing him to fall off the couch.

"Aniki!"

"L!"

L stood wiping cold snow water off his back.

He stood and turned to Ranmaru, who gazed at him with horror.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I was meaning to hit Kyouhei! Blame him! Blame him! I don't want to be stripped and tied on top of the roof!"

L smirked. "Thanks."

"Eh?"

"For the idea!" L jumped over the couch and Ranmaru ran away.

Sunako laughed as did Kyouhei.

L came back and tackled Kyouhei. "You're next!" L shouted, pulling Kyouhei along.

"What?!" Kyouhei shouted, trying to squirm out of L's grasp.

Sunako clutched her ribs.

She was laughing so hard, tears were trailing down her cheeks.

* * *

_**And I finally stopped sulking…**_

Perverted L! You're not allowed to narrate! Go back into your corner RIGHT NOW!!! .

_**Fine…XP**_

* * *

The two weeks leading up to Christmas passed by quite quickly.

Kyouhei had gotten a job over the holiday, preferring to work over date.

Ranmaru was going to be with one of his many lovers that night.

Takenaga had made plans with Noi; Yuki, with Machiko.

The house would be near deserted if not for L and Sunako staying behind.

While the boys were getting ready for their dates, Sunako busied herself making Christmas goodies. L had busied himself getting the living room ready for the night.

_**So…are you going to **__**finally**__**—**_

_No._

_**How long are you going to fight me?**_

_That depends on what happens. _

_**But you love her. She loves you. Why are you just putting it off?**_

L ignored the voice and looked at his handiwork. With a nod, he put another log in the fireplace.

"Have fun," Ranmaru said, poking his head into the room. His mouth dropped. "Oh…wow…maybe I could learn a few things from you."

"I doubt it," L snapped. "But you're welcome to try and convince me."

"Right," Ranmaru said sarcastically. He left the room, "Ciao."

Kyouhei had already left after breakfast for his odd job.

Takenaga and Yuki would be leaving at the same time to pick up their girlfriends, after lunch.

L glanced at the clock. Lunch would be served at one. Currently, it was eleven fifty. Now that he was done getting the parlor ready for that night while the boys were gone, L didn't know what to do.

He went to his room and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

He tried to nap, but every time, he did, he saw Sunako's eyes glancing at him.

_**Overcome, aren't ya?**_

_I'll admit that I am, but it's getting rather ridiculous._

_**How so? It's not the first time those eyes penetrated the depths of your soul.**_

L turned on his side. "I want her," he muttered. "I admit that, but she's still so young."

_**But she's so mature.**_

"True, but that doesn't mean that she's going to be ready for that yet. Besides, it's worth waiting."

_**But you're leaving in less than a week. Or did you forget? In less than a week, you'll just walk out of those doors as simply as you did when you walked in a year ago.**_

"It wasn't exactly a year ago."

_**Don't get technical right now. Why can't you just admit you want her?**_

"I _have_ admitted it. I just said that I want her."

_**True, but have you admitted it to her?**_

L pulled a pillow over his head.

_What would Light say?_

_**Light? Light's dead. Life is for the alive. Light can't help you with this anymore, Lawliet.**_

_Who are you that you can __say__ that about my friend?!_

_**I'm you. Yes, you've forgiven Light for his crimes, but good god, L! He was planning to **__**kill**__** you!**_

_GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_

The voice left.

A few seconds passed into minutes before L finally got off his bed and went to take a shower.

He had said his prayers for Light, pointless or not. Somehow, it helped him get through that death.

After showering, he dressed and dried his hair.

Glancing at the clock, he noted that lunch would be in fifteen minutes.

With a sigh, L decided to see if there was anything else to do…

The sky was dark and the snow reflected blue light.

It was snowing quite heavily. The room was lit only by candles, the fireplace, and the Christmas lights on the tree.

A song played softly in the background.

Sunako brought out two mugs of hot cocoa and handed one to L. She leaned against him.

"I don't know if you noticed," he said, "But you haven't been getting nosebleeds since Halloween."

"Really?" Sunako asked, looking up at him. "I guess I never noticed. That's actually good. It almost kills me every time." L snickered, stroking her arm. Sunako set the mug down and pulled L off the couch. "Dance with me?"

L blinked, but nodded. He led her to the song playing in the background. Sunako rested her head against his chest.

"I love you," he whispered. "You're beautiful."

"I know. I love you, too," Sunako answered.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Aw...a cute little chapter...happy and sad at the same time. 3 I love fluff, don't you? ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Final chapter...so sad... :( I really liked writing this story...

* * *

Chapter 18

Light streamed through the shades of the window. L groaned and pulled the sheets over his head.

If told in January that he'd not want to leave the Nakahara house, he'd have beaten whoever said so until they stopped moving.

But if told in March…he'd probably think it possible.

But with only two days until his yearlong holiday ended, L could not fathom the idea of leaving the mansion, the boys…Sunako.

_Sunako…_

He and his successors were returning to Wammy's.

In London.

Someone knocked on L's door. "Lawliet-san, breakfast is ready," Yuki called before leaving the door and walking downstairs to the dining room.

"Not hungry," L muttered. He forced himself out of bed and opened the curtains.

Snow was still crisp on the ground and fresh snow was floating down onto the ground. He glanced at the falling snow with a frown.

The door opened. L looked at who dared to intrude his room. No one came inside since Sunako was locked inside with him.

Sunako glanced at him curiously. "L?" She came closer. "I've been with you long enough to know when something's wrong. What is it?"

L stared at her, memorizing her face: Her black hair, straight lined bangs, her pale face, pointed nose, full lips, and—above all—those damnable eyes the color of lilacs.

Those eyes that dared to defy him all those months ago when his sanity was entirely questionable. He remembered that, once, he wanted to rip them out of her sockets.

He wondered why he ever wanted to in the first place.

"What's wrong?" she pressed.

"I'm only here for two more days," he said. "Then I'm going back to London." Silence passed between them.

Sunako sat on his bed, staring at her hands, lost for words.

L sat next to her. "Are you going to say nothing?"

"What am I supposed to say? I don't want you to go," Sunako said. "But I know that you were only going to stay a year…it's stupid."

L embraced her, kissing the crown of her head. Sunako began to convulse in his arms and his shirt felt damp.

L closed his eyes, his vision blurring.

He didn't know where the song came from, but he began to mouth them, whispering to her…

_Hey love  
Is that the name you're meant to have  
For me to call_

Sunako inhaled deeply. "I don't want you to go," she muttered. "I don't want you go. Stay with me. If you can't stay in the mansion than you can stay at your other place downtown, right?"

L didn't know how to answer, but kept whispering the words to her.

_Look love  
They've given up believing  
They've turned aside our stories of the gentle fall_

_I love you,_ L thought. _I love you so d__**amn much it hurts…**_

"If I said, I love you," Sunako muttered, clutching L's shirt as though it was a lifeline. "Would you believe me?"

L embraced her tighter and nodded.

_But don't you believe them  
Don't you drink their poison too  
These are the scars that words have carved  
On me_

"Don't let me go."

"Never—it's never going to happen." With that, he stopped whispering the lyric.

_Hey love  
That's the name we've long held back  
From the core of truth_

The song continued in his head even though he broke his chant. "Sunako," he whispered. "I'm going to be gone for a while. I don't know how long it will be until I come back."

"How long?"

"I don't know," L repeated. "But I'll be back, I swear it. And when I do…" _Dare I ask her?_

_**I don't know. Do you?**_

_So don't turn away now  
I am turning in revolution  
These are the scars that silence carved  
On me_

Sunako glanced up at him, her eyes flowing with tears. "When you do?"

_I do._ "Will you marry me?"

_This is the same place  
No, not the same place  
This is the same place, love  
No, not the same place we've been before_

Sunako blinked, and her mouth parted slightly. "You…want…me?"

"Yes," L said. He kissed her forehead. "I do want you…and only you."

Sunako hid her face in his chest again and nodded. "Yes."

_Hey, love  
I am a constant satellite  
Of your blazing sun  
My love  
I obey your law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me  
The law of gravity  
This is the fate you've carved on me  
On me._

L pushed Sunako down and crashed his lips to hers. She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. L held her waist in his hands. "Are you…" he gasped, before kissing her again. _Are y__**ou ready? Can I make you mine?**_

"I don't know," Sunako said, pausing the kiss and answering as though she knew his thoughts.

L moved to her neck, letting her explain.

"A part of me is, and a part of me isn't. It…it frightens me. I love you, but I'm frightened, L. I'm frightened."

"It's okay," he muttered. "It's okay to be afraid. I won't hurt you…"

_**~The End~**_

* * *

Normally, I would not have ended it this way. Not really my style. Nor is it my style to give lemon to my readers. Sorry if you were hoping for lemon.

But of course…I wonder why I _did_ add it in…(I look at Chibi L, who looks at me, then runs and hides…) I _**KNEW**_ I shouldn't have given his perverted side a voice! Oh well…

For those of you who'd like to know, the song is "Gravity" by Vienna Teng.

And I'm working on a Sequel. Not sure when it'll be done and posted, but it's called _Hello My Beautiful Future._


End file.
